Perseus Jackson: The Lord of All
by ReaLifeTomoki
Summary: This is my version of Percy Jackson & The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. I will not say it in the chapters, so I will now. I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Nor do I own any characters...with the exceptions of OC's. This fan-fiction is Rated T for occasional cursing, violence and anything else I missed. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions, Warning, Alecto**

A/N: Demigods and goddesses, welcome to the first chapter of 'The Lord of All'. Please be sure to follow and favorite. Also, be sure to leave a review for every chapter. The first three genuine reviews for every chapter shall be responded to in the following chapter. And please, I want genuine thoughts and reactions to the chapters, not just 'Great job' and such.

Also, please be patient with me. I will be going through each book, from 'The Lightning Thief' to the 'Blood of Olympus'. This means that if I get to that point before the book comes out, this fan-fiction will be put on hold until it comes out and I read it. Anyway, as you will notice, I am going to be following said books rather closely.

Now, in case you didn't know, this fan-fiction was once known as 'King of the Universe and Lover of Chaos'. In case you haven't guessed (if you didn't read the previous version of this...which I took down), this will be a Percy x Chaos fan-fiction. Also, since I have so many other fan-fiction ideas, there will be a vote nearing the end of this one. I won't give you the details now, but know that you (the readers) will get to choose which one I write next.

Anyway, I already did the whole disclaiming thing in the description of the fan-fiction, but I'll do it one more time anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians! Nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus! Both of the series and characters are owned by Rick Riordan.

Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy!

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Do you want to be a half-blood?

What's your answer going to be? Is it a yes or a no?

If your answer is yes, then your either naive or stupid. Either that or your just a sure of him/herself, cocky asshole. Or you're just a demigod. But, we'll address that possibility later. Anyway, trust me on this. If you were to be in the position I'm in right now, you'd be wishing with every fiber of your very being that you were a mortal. But, I suppose everything has its ups and downs, light moments and dark moments. It just happens to be that being a demigod is bad 85% of the time.

Now, if your answer is no, then your smarter than you think...sadly that may lead to an inflated ego like that of a certain Lord of the Sky (Shut up Zeus, we all know it's true!). But, that's another story for another time. So, to keep another ego from inflating to universal proportions, we'll have to stop with the compliments.

Anyway, it would just be a lot better for you if you were to be a mortal who can't see through the Mist. You should want this because the dangers are very, very real and they are out there. In fact, more often than not, they are even closer than you could dream of. Sometimes, the dangers are right there, in your face. Snarling, hissing, growling or even threatening you (If said danger can talk). That or the danger is lurking, watching your every move. Probably even stalking you like a wolf does to a deer. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike. But, luckily for mortals, there are only two things keeping them safe from harm.

One would be a magic force known as the Mist. The Mist can only be seen through by demigods (for the most part) and clear-sighted mortals. Oops, let's not forget about the gods and of course, the monsters. They can see through it too. In fact, more often than not, they radiate the Mist and mortals often see things that they want to see. So, if you saw the Chimera...you may see a little puppy or maybe even a cat.

The second thing both directly and indirectly keeping you safe is demigods. They protect you directly when they are on quests, killing monsters before any harm comes to you. Indirectly, when we end up as 'tasty' morsels for said monsters, temperarily satisfying their hunger. Even then, we always take as many of those uglies with us as we can.

Now, if you're a demigod, you have two choices. The first is to close this up and never come back to it. Pretend you never saw or read this. Act as if you are none-the-wiser and could care less about what you find out. Maybe, if Lady Tyche or the Fates are feeling gracious, you'll never be dragged into the world I live in everyday. But, like I said, you have a second option. Your second option is to get to Camp Half-Blood. But, if you do chose that then you have to get there as fast as you possibly can. Preferably before the monsters that may or may not be chasing you (Depends on how strong your scent is...), get to you before you get there.

Now, who am I? Well sometimes I even ask myself that question. There are times when the little voice in my head answers for me and other times it asks the same thing. It really is a good question to ask.

Well, the answer to your question is simple. My name is Perseus Jackson and until a few months ago, I was a boarding school student at Yancy Academy. It's this private school for troubled kids upstate in New York.

I thought I was normal until a few months ago. I thought I was a regular mortal or as regular as a 'troubled kid' (note the sarcasm) could be. If only I had known what I know now...

Of course, I could start anywhere in my short, miserable and unfinished life to prove my point. However, I think that things only started going really bad just when I had started to think things were getting better.

It was during our sixth-grade field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan. It was just the Latin class, so it was twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a rented greyhound bus. Everyone, minus myself and Mr. Brunner, seemed to be dreading this trip. Honestly, I didn't see what was so bad, I was looking forward to it. I mean, all we were doing was going to the museum to look at Greek and Roman stuff.

Okay, okay. Maybe I can see why everyone was hating and dreading this trip. But, honestly, I couldn't see a problem with it. But then again, I loved Greek/Roman mythology. In fact, I could remember the majority, if not all of the myths. Well...the Greek mythology anyway, all I could rememer about the Roman was the names of the gods and what not.

Anyway, when I had found out about the trip, I had high hopes that it would all go smoothly. Or that I would at least avoid trouble in any form it came to me at.

If only I had known how hopeless it truely was to stay out of trouble on this particular trip.

You see, every time I go on a field-trip, something bad happens. Take last year as an example. We went to the Saratoga battlefield and I had this accident with a cannon. I swore to the principle and school staff that I hadn't been aiming for the buses, but they didn't believe me. I got expelled two days after I got called down. And before that, on the fourth-grade field trip. We had been taking this behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool. Well, I may have accidentally pulled the wrong lever on the catwalk. If only we had brought extra clothes. Then, before that, on the third-grade field trip...well...I'm sure you have an idea of what I mean.

I was absolutely determined to be on my best behavior on this trip.

However, it seems that whatever immortal being or beings that ruled this world, wanted to test me. Of course, that's one thing I'll never really know or find out for sure.

Anyway, all the way into Manhattan, I had to put up with this freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl named Nancy Bobofit. What was she doing? Well, Nancy was pegging my best friend, Grover, with chunks of a peanut butter and ketchup sandwhich. I always have and probably always will wonder if it was her sandwhich or someone else's. I'll even keep wondering if the person that made the sandwhich had any intentions of eating said sandwhich.

Now, you may be wondering, why Grover? Well to be entirely truthful, the guy is probably the easiest target in the group. He's scrawny and he cries when he gets frustrated. Grover had the looks of someone who was held back a few grades. He was the only sixth-grader that had acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. Then, on top of all of that, he was crippled. The dude had a note that excused him from PE for life. He showed the note to me once. It had said that he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. When he walked, it looked like every step he took brought him excruciating pain. But, don't let that fool you. You should've been there to see him run to the cafeteria when he had found out it was enchilada day.

Back to the aggrevation at hand, Nancy was still throwing wads of sandwhich into Grover's curly brown hair. She knew I couldn't even so much as sneeze without death by in-school suspension, as the headmaster had threatened. I still wanted to know how she even found out about it.

**Grover Point of View**

I heard Percy mumble something about killing Nancy or just lopping off a limb or two. Just as he said that, wad number 59 hit the back of my head.

I just looked at the black-haired, sea-green eyed twelve year old to my left. Percy was looking out of the bus window watching the scenery go by. My best friend was around 5'5 and he had the build of a swimmer. Yet, I knew better. Percy loved to work out as much as he could. He would often be found in the school's gym benching weights, running, or whatever else he planned to do that day. Percy may have had the build of a swimmer, but his muscles were like that of marble. That said, he was easily around the weight of 120 and that was solid muscle.

Looking at Percy, reminded me of the time I had first met him.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_It was the first day of the new school year and we were in Yancy Academy's auditorium. We were going to be heading to our classes right after this. Everyone was chattering happily, waiting for something to happen. After a minute or two, something did happen. The headmaster walked out onto the stage and stopped behind the podium. When he called for silence it took several minutes to get the room's undivided attention._

_Finally, after waiting all this time, the headmaster spoke. "Good morning ladies and gentleman."_

_As a response, the auditorium was filled with a chorus of good mornings. Some were obviously half-hearted, while others were sarcastic or snobby sounding._

_"To our newest students and our students from last year, welcome to Yancy Academy! Today is the first day of a new school year."_

_The headmaster spoke with obviously faked enthusiasm and a forced smile. He must have really hated every student in the school. But, I guess the pay made it all okay to some degree._

_"That was so enthusiastic. I wonder how he manages to contain it." whispered the boy to my right, breaking me from my thoughts. It was obvious that he was being as sarcastic as the headmaster._

_Looking over, I saw a boy around the age of twelve. The guy probably just turned twelve too. Anyway, he had unkept black-hair and these alarming sea-green eyes. His eyes seemed to swirl with a seemingly vast ocean of hidden, raw power._

_I couldn't shake this slight feeling I had that he was very important. Important for what, I don't know. I just knew he was important...one way or another._

_"Oh sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Perseus Jackson. But, you can call me Percy." whispered the now christened Percy. Once again, he rattled me out of my thoughts._

_Taking the hand he had offered to me, I whisper-replied._

_"My name is Grover. Grover Underwood."_

_End of Flashback_

**Third Persn Point of View**

"I really want to kill her or maybe just lop off a limb or two. Maybe I will, it depends on whether or not I see a single alley by the museum..." muttered the unknowing demigod. Said demigod had trailed off at the end just as another wad hit its target.

All was silent on the bus as many kids sat on their phones, mp3 players and what not. Well, it was silent with the exception of the occasion soft 'plop' from sandwhich was meeting a head. The occasional honk of a horn in traffic was heard with drivers yelling at other drivers. Basically, the everyday sounds of New York City. That and the soft muttering of a couple of the students.

Percy was just starting to stand as number 60 hit the back of Grover's head. However, said target decided to speak.

"It's alright Perce, I like peanut butter anyway."

Just as he finished speaking, another projectile was successfully dodged. That would only be the fourteenth wad of sandwhich dodged.

"Okay, that's it. No more of this. I'm going to throw her out of the bus window." Percy said, trying to get into the bus isle.

Grover, however, pushed Percy back into his seat (it wasn't as easy as it sounded).

"You have to remember that you're on probation. We all know who will get blamed if anything happens...good of bad." Grover finished with slight smirk.

This caused Percy to crack a smile as he turned back to the window. After staring out of the window for a few minutes, Percy decided to take a nap. It wasn't long until his eyes closed and he embraced the approaching oblivion.

* * *

**Percy Point of View**

"Percy!" someone called.

I immediately snapped awake as the person that called my name shook me. Groggily, I sat up straight in the seat and looked at the person who was still shaking me. At first, everything was one giant blob of blur. But, eventually it all straightened itself out and surprise surprise, it was Grover.

Blinking the sleepyness from my eyes, I realized that the bus was no longer moving. So, I decided to stand up and stretch. Thankfully, Grover had stopped shaking me when I opened my eyes.

As I got to my feet, I saw last person in line get off the bus, leaving him and Grover still on-board. Realizing the dangers of staying on the bus any longer, I spoke.

"Let's go before Mrs. Dodds comes back on the bus and lectures us G-Man."

Grover's eyes widened before he nodded his head furiously and made his way down the isle , towards the bus door.

You see, Mrs. Dodds was this evil little math teacher from Georgia. She was always seen wearing a black leather jacket, even though she looked to be in her 60's. She looked and was mean enough to ride a Harley right through your apartment/house or your locker. Mrs. Dodds had just shown up halfway through the year, right after the previous teacher's nervous breakdown.

From her very first day, she had loved Nancy as if she was a shining angel. Meanwhile, she treated me as if I was the child of Satan himself. Whenever I got in trouble, which was a lot, she would always point her bony finger at me and begin with, "Now honey,". It was always in this sickly sweet tone that made me think I would get after-school detention for a month...and more often than not, I usually did.

Anyway, Grover and I stepped off the bus, where we had to walk up the steps to the Museum. However, halfway up I had that feeling you get one someone is looking at you. You know that feeling? Good because I have it now and I don't like it one bit.

Not able to take it after a few seconds, I turned around to see a woman across the street, staring back at me. She was around 6' and had hair that looked to be made up of darkness itself. The woman was wearing an ankle length black, spaghetti-stap dress with shiny specks of white on it and black two-inch high heels. As we stared at each other, I realized that the specks were moving, as if by magic. Not only that, but from what I could see, her skin contrasted beautifully with her dress. Her skin was olive, but it was ever so slightly paler.

As far as I could tell, this woman was absolutely stunning and before this moment, I never believed in love at first sight. Sadly, I couldn't see her eyes and nor could I make out the rest of her figure. But, I don't know how I knew, but I just knew that the dress she wore matched her eyes perfectly. That and she had the body of a goddess.

However, what happened next both frightened and shocked me to my very core. The very woman that I was looking at and her looking at me, spoke into my mind. I don't know how I knew it at the time, but I just...I just did.

'Be ready my love. Life as you know it is about to change forever.'

And, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. As if she was never there or had ever existed to begin with. But, her beautiful voice still rang in my head. The entirety of it. The melodic and angelic feel her voice had and everything. I had a feeling that her laugh would be even better. Her voice seemed to make me want whatever she wanted or feel whatever she was feeling. Be it happy, sad, mad, depressed or whatever, it didn't matter.

To me, it was as if she was still there, repeating the same thing over and over like a still playing, broken record.

'Be ready my love. Life as you know it is about to change forever.'

At that moment, I vowed to find that woman again and speak to her. I wanted to find and speak to her because there was several things I now knew. I knew that I was in love with this mysterious woman and she loved me back. Oh, if only I knew of the massive journey filled with pain, sorrow and anguish that I would have to partake in to get to that moment. Or how long it would be until at least I saw her again. Nor was I aware of just how much I would change exactly. If only I knew...

**A Few Moments Later**

At the moment, Mr. Brunner was going on and on about Greek funeral art. I honestly found everything intriguing so far. Well, there was one exception and that was Nancy Bobofit. She and her stupid goons would always snicker at almost everything we stopped at. I finally snapped when she whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Look at the small penis the naked guy on that stele has.'

"Shut up already!"

It's needless to say, it was loud enough for the entire group to hear. Which, in turn, caused everyone to laugh. Everyone except the demon lady and Mr. Brunner.

Oh yes, Mr. Brunner. You see, Mr. Brunner was our Latin teacher and he was in a motorized wheelchair. He was this middle-aged looking guy with a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket. Said jacket always smelled of coffee. You may be thinking 'He doesn't sound like a cool guy or teacher for that matter'. Well, you're wrong. Mr. Brunner let's us play games in class and he even tells stories and jokes. He even has this sick looking collection of Roman armor and weapons, which means that he was the only teacher that didn't put me to sleep.

"Mr. Jackson!" called Mr. Brunner.

'Crap. It seems like I zoned out.'

"Sorry Mr. Brunner. Can you repeat what you said?" I asked him, earning some muffled laughs from the rest of the group.

Sighing, he repeated himself. "I asked you if you had a comment, Mr. Jackson."

My face became completely red from embarassment as I said, "No sir, I do not."

I guess it was because I was already in the spotlight, but Mr. Brunner decided to ask me a question. Pointing to one of the pictures on the stele, he spoke. "Perhaps you would care to tell us exactly what this particular picture represents."

Frantic to answer, I looked at the carving he was pointing at. I felt a massive flush of relief as I recognized the image of the Titan Lord Kronos eating his children.

"That would be the Titan Kronos eating his children."

"Correct," came the reply. But, I had this feeling that I wasn't out of the fire yet.

"And he did this because..." trailed off Mr. Brunner. It seems like my feeling was correct, as usual.

I racked my brain, trying to remember the entire myth as I answered. "Well, as I said before, Kronos was a Titan. But, not just any Titan, he was the King. And because he didn't trust his children, who were the gods, he ate them. But, the Titaness Rhea, his wife and sister, hid their youngest child, Zeus. Instead of handing him over, she gave Kronos a rock to eat instead."

Taking a much needed breath of air, I continued on...seeing as Mr. Brunner looked to be waiting for me to continue on.

"Later on, when Zeus was all grown up, he tricked his father and fed him a mixture of mustard and wine. Thus, causing Kronos to regurgitate his other five children, who, being immortal gods, had lived and grown up completely intact in the Titan's stomach."

Another deep breath of air was greedily taken. That part of the answer had earned a couple of kids yelling gross and some fake puking.

"Afterwords, there was this big fight, a war between the gods and Titans. The gods won and, using their father's scythe, the gods sliced Kronos up into a thousand pieces and scattered them throughout Tartarus, the deepest and darkest place in the Underworld."

"Correct, Mr. Jackson." was the answer I recieved once I had finished.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Percy left the museum after Mr. Brunner had kindly reprimanded him for not having an answer to Nancy's question. Stopping, Percy silently pondered on the possibile answers. How could Greek/Roman mythology be applied to his everyday life? Shrugging his shoulders, Percy made his way over to Grover, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain. The rest of the class gathered on the front steps of the museum.

Overhead was this massive storm with clouds that were blacker than the darkest night. Percy, however, put it off as another freak storm in the long line of others that have taken place lately.

You see, the weather all across the state of New York has been weird for a while. Ever since Christmas, they have experienced freak snow storms, flash-flooding and wildfires caused by lightning strikes to name a few.

Anyway, nobody seemed to notice. The guys were pelting pigeons with crackers, wads of paper and was that a balled up shirt? Weird. Nancy was busy trying to steal stuff from any poor sap she targeted. Guess what? The demon math teacher was as blind as she usually was to all of it.

Sighing, Percy sat next to Grover. The both of them sat away from the others hopeing that anyone outside of the group would think their normal. Or at least, not from the same school as the kids on the steps and sidewalk (Nancy and some of her goons).

"Did you get a detention?" Grover asked curiously.

"Nope. It was Mr. Brunner, not Mrs. Dodds G-man." was his reply.

After a few moments, Grover asked the one question that Percy hadn't been expecting him to ask.

"Could I have your apple?"

Watching the seemingly endless stream of cars go by, Perseus tossed Grover the apple. Percy thought it'd be rather easy to hail a cab and go to his mother's apartement. But, he knew he'd get scolded for about 5 minues (She could never seem to stay angry at him for any longer.), get a hug and then get sent back with a cookie in hand. Sadly, Percy wouldn't be able to cope with saddened look his mother would give him. Otherwise, Percy would've already been in a cab.

Just then, Percy spotted movement in his peripheral vision. Looking to his left, he watched as Mr. Brunner wheeled his way down the handicapped ramp and parked himself at the base. He continued to watch as Mr. Brunner put up a red umbrella on the back of his wheelchair and then ate sticks of celery while reading a paperback book. Needless to say, it looked as if Mr. Brunner was sitting at a mobile café table, minus the service and coffee.

Suddenly, Nancy and her crew of ugly friends appeared before Percy. Said boy immediately assumed that she had gotten bored with stealing from unknowing and unsuspecting tourists. In her defense, that's probably what happened.

* * *

**Percy Point of View**

I honestly had no idea what happened. The only thing I remember was watching as Nancy dumped her half-eaten lunch onto Grover's lap. After that, I drew a blank. I'm assuming that I blacked out after trying to calm myself down. But, the next thing I knew, Nancy was in the fountain and soaked from head to toe. She was just sitting there with a shocked look on her face before it had morphed to one of rage. Nancy had started screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds had almost immediately appeared on the scene and started to assure Nancy that she would buy her a new shirt at the museum, she had then turned to me. I recall a triumphant look on her face as she told me to follow her. As we had passed the others, I heard things like 'Did you see that?', '-the water-', 'Like a mind of its own-' and '-it grabbed her-'.

I had no clue as to what they were talking about exactly and nor did I care. What mattered to me at the moment was that I was in trouble again and that I would probably get expelled...again. Man would I have prefered that over what happened next.

Anyway, here I am, back in the Greek/Roman section of the museum. With the exception of us, the place was empty. Mrs. Dodds just stood there, arms crossed and facing me. There was this noise she was making with her throat, almost like growling, almost.

"Now honey, you've been causing a lot of trouble." There it was again, that sickly sweet tone that I've come to associate with punishment.

Of course, I did what anyone else would've done...unless of course you're a troublemaker begging for punishment. I did the safe thing. I said, "Of course Mrs. Dodds."

In my defense, I didn't remember doing a thing. But, looking back, I probably should've ran instead of saying or doing anything. But, alas, the past is the past and the present, the present.

Pulling at the sleeve cuffs of her leather jacket, she said, "You really thought that you would get away with everything, didn't you?"

Before I could even answer, Mrs. Dodds' eyes started to glow like the embers from a dying fire. Her fingers elongated and her fingernails became longer and sharper, like talons. The jacket she always wore melted and enlargened into leathery wings. I guess now would be the wrong time to say I was right. Mrs. Dodds, if that's even this creatures name, wasn't human in the slightest. Instead, she was a shriveled up looking had with bat-like wings and claws. She had yellowed fangs and looked like she was about to turn me into Percy-fetti.

'There is no way things'll get any stranger.'

And, of course, I spoke...ahem...rather thought too soon. Just then, Mr. Brunner, who was in front of the museum not moments ago, wheeled into the gallery's doorway.

"Percy!" he shouted, tossing what seemed to be a pen at me.

At that moment, the creature lunged at me and with a yelp, I dodged the attempt. The talons came within a hair of my ear. Just as I regained my posture, I caught the pen on instinct. As soon as the pen hit my hand, it was no longer a pen. Rather, it was the bronze sword that Mr. Brunner always used on tournament day.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Dodds (We'll just call her that for now.) spun around to face me. She had this look on her face that pretty much said 'I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully.'

I was shaking so badly that at first I thought there was an earthquake going on. In fact, I almost dropped the perfectly balanced sword.

"Time to die!" snarled Mrs. Dodds.

She-it-whatever, lunged at me again and this time I did the one thing that seemed so natural to me. I held the sword straight out in front of me.

Mrs. Dodds saw this and because of her momentum, she couldn't stop. Thus, causing herself to be impailed on said sword. The blade passed through her body with ease, as if it were made of hot butter. Instead of blood coming out, Mrs. Dodds exploded into a shower of golden powder, leaving nothing but the smell of leather and a dying message with a hint of evil in the air.

"I'll be back, honey."

Her last words sent a chill down my spine. Mrs. Dodds said she would be back, but she's dead...isn't she?

With a shake of my head, I turned to Mr. Brunner. However, he was no longer there, in his place was emptiness. It was if he had never wheeled in. I was alone. Alone in the Greek/Roman sector of the gallery, not a sound being made. It was almost like what just happened never happened at all. But, I knew differently. I knew what just happened did happen and I had proof. My proof was the very sword still in my hands and the golden powder still scattered on the floor.

**? Point of View**

I sat on my throne, watching as the love of my life proceeded on his class trip. You may be wondering how I fell in love with someone that has only been alive for twelve years. Well, in truth, I fell in love with him from the moment I watched him come out of his mother's womb. I know it may sound creepy, but I couldn't help myself. Before he was even born I saw how he would turn out and what he would do. Admittedly, I could only see to a certain extent into his future, but it didn't matter to me.

"You know sis," started a voice to my left, causing me to jump. Which, in turn, caused a chuckle to be heard.

"How many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me?" I demanded rather angrily.

To my annoyance, the young man started to laugh even harder. While he clutched at his sides, I took notice of what he was wearing. The young man wore black dress shoes and a crisp, white suit. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that it was just dry cleaned. Underneath the suit was a black buttonup dress shirt and a bloodred tie.

Fingers were snapped in my face, causing me to jump again.

"Stop doing that!" I demanded. Admittedly, I might have sounded a little whiny. Just a little bit.

"Then stop zoning out on me." retorted the young man.

"So what did you want?" I asked after some rather intense silence.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to know two things actually. First, you know that Percy vowed to himself to find you no matter how long it took right?"

"H-he d-did?" I asked shyly.

"Yep. Love at first sight is a beautiful thing you know." the young man said as if he were speaking to a child.

We turned to the screen and watched as the boy with unruly black hair and sea-green eyes tossed the other boy his apple. Said boy caught the apple and happily began to eat it.

Not moving my eyes off of the screen, I said, "You said you wanted to know two things. Well, now you know when of them, so what's the second thing?"

It was silent for a moment before I got a reply. "How much of young Perseus' future have you seen?"

The question caught me off guard. It was mostly because he knows exactly how much I've seen. But, also because of the way he sounded when he asked me that question. It sounded almost like he was saying that he has seen more of it than I have. But then, if he's seen more of Perseus' future than I have, how did he do it? We both in this very room with our brother Void when we looked into Percy's future. We all acknowledged the fact that we couldn't see past a certain point.

As if reading my thoughts, my brother said, "He suspects something subconsciously. Subconsciously, he is aware that his friend his hidng something and add that to the fact that he also noticed his 'teacher' hasn't aged physically so much as a day since he first saw him."

"So...basically, the more he is aware of...the more of his future we can see?" I summed up, somewhat uncertainly.

"Yep." came the reply.

Too lazy to do it myself, I asked my brother to tell me what he saw exactly from where we left off. Unwillingly, I might add.

"Well...after he defeats the Titans, he'll have a year of peace before Hera decides to kidnap him in his sleep."

That part enraged me to the point of teleporting to Olympus at this very moment and vaporizing that stupid goddess of mariage for something she hasn't even done yet. So there was really no point in doing it yet. Though, no one should even dare to do that to _my_ Perseus, unless they crave my wrath...

Woah, woah, hold on for a second. I haven't even started dating Percy or anything and I'm already this protective and possessive of him. I need to be careful when...or rather _if _we start dating or anything like that.

Another set of fingers were snapped directly into my face.

This time it was by a man on my right, who seemed to just arrive. Like the man on my left, this one wore a suit. However, instead of a crisp, white suit, this guy wore a crisp, dark blue suit. However, he wore a white undershirt and a black tie.

"Pay attention to Order. Just because you don't like what Hera will do doesn't mean we can't stop from doing it. Now listen." ordered the man in the dark blue suit. It was my other brother, Void.

The now christened Order gave Void, his brother, a nod of appreciation before he continued. "As I was saying, I saw Percy be taken by the Queen of Olympus. And, as I said before, she will take his memories and send him to the Romans to gain their trust. She will do the same with one of their leader. The only reason she will do this is because Zeus will not acknowledge the threat that will arise after the Titans."

As Order finished, I had a feeling there was more. However, he seemed to be waiting for me to figure something out. But what? As I sat there thinking, a particular saying came to my mind. 'History loves to repeat itself.' Realization hit me as my eyes widened in shock and I sat there waiting for Order to continue.

Seeing my face, he did just that. "Seeing as how you know what will arise afterwords, let's continue. Now, Percy will prevail, however here is the part your not going to like." He finished quickly, seeing my obviously hopeful face. The way he sounded when he spoke. It reminded me of when mortals in movies or in reality were defusing bombs. Now, what could possibly ruin the fact that he survives?

"Sister...Chaos...you must promise me that you won't act to rashly after I tell you what I'm about to tell you." pleaded Order.

"I promise." was Order's reply.

With a sigh, Order spoke. "Percy is going to end up falling into Tartarus far before the final battle with Gaia's evil aspect."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one because I have to say that I had not originally planned on the Chaos bit at the end. So, that obviously means that this chapter was longer than intended, so rejoice! Anyway, after I wrote this last bit, I realized something. I realized that what happened in the end will justify the actions that will take place next chapter.

Please make sure to leave a genuine review and as I said before, I will reply to the first three genuine reviews for each and every chapter. Also, I apologize for all of the line breaks or whatever their called. In all honesty, I only recently discovered how to use them on my phone so I'm still getting the hang of using them in appropriate places. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter.

**NOTE:** I have changed Chaos' hair from silver to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Council, Suspicions, Home**

A/N: Hello again and welcome to the 2nd chapter of 'The Lord of All'! As always, leave a genuine review and I'll reply to the first three on the next chapter. Please note that I will NOT post any new chapter until I have at least 3 GENUINE replies. So yeah, in a way I'm blackmailing you if you like this fan-fiction but so what?

**Replies:**

Astral8: Yeah, I'm sorry for restarting, but I saw so much room for improvement. So, being the type of author I am, I acted on that chance and restarted. But, don't worry, I have no intention of doing it again.

Haseo420: Thanks and I know right! Not a lot of people seem to think that Percy is smart in any form other than battle. Since this is an AU, I do intend to give Percy's brains the credit it deserves. Even if the amount of knowledge he holds in this fan-fiction is a little much. Although, there will definitely be times that it's the Percy we all know and love. Or, in other words, good 'ol Seaweed Brain.

Shadow the dark Arcanine: I know. I have to say that the very potential you speak of is the very reason why I scrapped the previous version. It just had so much potential and room for improvement. Much like this fan-fiction, except this one is a lot better than the previous version (in my opinion).

Now, onto the next chapter!

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Last Time:**

**? Point of View**

As Order finished, I had a feeling there was more. However, he seemed to be waiting for me to figure something out. But what? As I sat there thinking, a particular saying came to my mind. 'History loves to repeat itself.' Realization hit me as my eyes widened in shock and I sat there waiting for Order to continue.

Seeing my face, he did just that. "Seeing as how you know what will arise afterwords, let's continue. Now, Percy will prevail, however here is the part your not going to like." He finished quickly, seeing my obviously hopeful face. The way he sounded when he spoke. It reminded me of when mortals in movies or in reality were defusing bombs. Now, what could possibly ruin the fact that he survives?

"Sister...Chaos...you must promise me that you won't act to rashly after I tell you what I'm about to tell you." pleaded Order.

"I promise." was Order's reply.

With a sigh, Order spoke. "Percy is going to end up falling into Tartarus far before the final battle with Gaia's evil aspect."

**Now:**

**Third Person Point of View**

As Chaos' lack of response continued, Order and Void prepared themselves to stop Chaos at any means necessary. Why you may ask? Well, let's just say that she had a reputation for acting rather irrationally in times of anger. It never really ended well for anyone. Especially for the person or persons that enraged said creator.

Chaos had noticed her brothers stiffened figures after trying and failing to keep a straight face, devoid of emotion. Silence continued to ensue as the three immortal beings watched the screen. On which, they could see that Percy was being led into the Greek/Roman section of the museum by the monster in disguise.

Chaos and her two brothers continued to watch the confrontation between the two beings in the museum. At first it had been dialogue with one confused and the other preparing for the kill. Not long after the Fury revealed its true form, the interference of the centaur in disguise led to the Fury's death. Now they could only watch as the golden dust settled and the boy they watched looked from the ground to the sword a few times.

When she saw that her love was starting to leave the Greek/Roman section of the museum, Chaos spoke. "Well Order? What are you waiting for?"

Order involuntarily shivered as he was reminded of the times Chaos had been this mad. It never ended well for whoever she was enraged at and this time, it was him...even if it wasn't his fault.

Attempting to push down the knot in his throat, he continued. "Well...as I said, Percy will fall into Tartarus before the final battle with Gaia's evil aspect. However, he will emerge from the pit eventually. But, not before he makes his way through Nyx's mansion and gets past Tartarus. Both of which will lose control to their evil aspects for a short amount of time."

"How short is short?" Chaos asked.

"Well, we are immortal so time doesn't really seem all th-"

"Stop trying to bide your time Order and spit it out." interrupted Chaos.

"A week...maybe two. That's exactly how long Percy is supposed to be in Tartarus for until he finds his way out."

If Order or Void thought she was pissed before...well, let's just say they had another thing coming. But, neither expected them to use her rage to her advantage (she wasn't exactly known for that). Nor did they expect what would happen in the next hour or so.

"Summon the entire Council." ordered Chaos.

Without a moment of hesitation, Void did just that. He raised his arm and shot a blast of energy from his hand, effectively calling the Council to the throne room. Once that was out of the way, all Order and Void could do was hope she didn't kill anyone...again.

Let's just say that it took Eros and a few others a rather long time to reform in the void, courtesy of Void. Whom was threatened by a certain creator/sister...yeah...she's that scary when she's pissed.

Much to the annoyance of Chaos nothing happened at first and not a sound was made. But then, suddenly, Nyx and Erebus arrived on the scene, arm-in-arm. There was no flash or column of flames. Instead, they walked right out of the shadows and darkness, as if it were completely normal. Which, for them, it kind of was.

Nyx had a pair of faded blue jeans and a sleeveless white blouse on. While, Erebus wore black jeans with a simple white t-shirt. Both seemed to have just come from their palace because they were barefoot.

The second group of people to arrive was Aether, Hemera, Gaia, Ouranos and Tartarus. Aether was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. On the other hand, Hemera was wearing a simple white sundress. Both wore sandals, which looked to have sand on the bottom. The pair must've come from the beach, where they are often seen walking hand-in-hand.

Gaia, as usual, wore a brown dress that looked to be made up of the earth itself. She, like Nyx and Erebus, was barefoot. Out of the group, only one person was formally dressed. That one person, or Primordial, was Tartarus. He wore a dark blue suit with magma colored tie and a black undershirt. And, unlike three of his siblings so far, he was not barefoot. In fact, on his feet were expensive looking dress shoes that looked to have just been polished.

Perhaps the weirdest dressing one out of all of them was Ouranos. Said Primordial was wearing nothing and he didn't even seem to mind or care. But, seeing the dangerous and often deadly looks he was getting from the other occupants, he flashed on some rather laid back apparel. This consisted of a simple sky-blue t-shirt and shorts. He, like some of his siblings, was barefoot as well.

The rest of the beings in their room didn't even bother questioning the Primordial of the Skies. Instead, they seated themselves on their newly arisen thrones. Said thrones arose for their designed occupant whenever the said occupant entered the room.

Another flash brightened up the room, just as the first wave of people seated themselves. This time, the bright flash brought Pontus, Thalassa, Eros and Moros into the room. Just as the light from the flash dimmed, another one went off. When it died, the Primordials Phanes, Ananke, Ourea, Nesoi and Hydros were seen.

Pontus and Hydros were in full battle armor, obviously coming from one of their 'friendly' battles. Let's just leave it at the fact that neither was even remotely friendly in battle mode. Neither was injured in the slightest, but they were drenched in sweat. Thus, signaling to the rest of the beings in the room that it was at a stalemate before they were summoned.

Thalassa, Phanes, Nesoi and Ananke must've come from Earth because they still had their bowling attire on. Each was wearing a white t-shirt with red trimming and their names stitched onto the area just above their left breast. As for attire below the waist, each was wearing a different colored pair of jeans. Thalassa's were a pale blue, Phanes' pink, Nesoi's were the color of sand and Ananke's seemed to be ever changing. It was almost as if the jean's Fate of being dipped in colored dye was ever changing. One blink of an eye and it was blue, the next purple, then green and so on. Each pair of jeans were skinny and graciously showed off their legs and asses.

(**A/N: I know that the idea with Ananke's jeans may seem silly, but just go with it.)**

Moros, like Tartarus, was wearing a suit. His however, was your stereotypical suit. Think prom or wedding. The pants, shoes, and jacket were black while the socks and undershirt were white. Moros had no tie on and the top three buttons of his dress shirt were undone. He would've looked like he just came from a wedding were he was the best man, but the undone buttons kinda ruined it. Unless of course he went back in time again with the aid of his brother Chronos, but that's a long story and for another time.

Meanwhile, Ourea was the only one that looked like a true mortal (not demigods). He had on clothes that signified someone heading to or coming from a gym. His body was covered in a thin shean of sweat and his breathing was more of a soft panting. To keep the sweat out of his eyes, he wore a red band on, hiding his eyebrows from sight. His running shoes were white with gray trimming and black laces. Well, they were kinda white. The shoes that Ourea wore were covered in dirt and mud, signaling that he had been running on a hiking trail that wove through mountains as usual.

However, out of all of the arrivals, it was Eros that made them question the sanity of even one of the room's occupants. Everything he wore was bright pink; his suit, tie, undershirt, socks, shoes, pants and dare they say it, his underwear. All of this was a torturing shade of pink, even the laces in his pink dress shoes!

By now, the thrones that had arisen had all been occupied. Everything about the ring of thrones shaped like a U seemed in the right place. However, just as the final person sat down, the final two Primordials appeared. One was Thesis, the other Chronos **(A/N: Not the Titan Kronos. FYI, both are different entities entirely.)**.

Chronos had the stereotypical mage attire and a staff in hand with a clock on top. Thesis was in a blue knee-length skirt and a red blouse. The two last arrivals seated themselves in their thrones.

Once everyone was seated and looked to be rather comfortable, Chaos began.

"Well my children, I'm sure you all want to know why you have been summoned."

This statement gained nods and 'mmhmm' from several of them as an answer.

"We will get to that, but we must address something else entirely first." Chaos said as she looked at each Primordials face. Finally, she stopped on one face in particular.

"Ouranos, could you please refrain from ever appearing in this throne room in the nude again? I really didn't want to see your 3 millimeter, ball-bearing pencil of doom."

**(A/N: I know, bad joke. But hey, at least I tried!)**

Her statement gained a few half-hearted chuckles and a couple grins. But, no one was really into it, not even the subject of said statement. At this point, Ouranos was half-heartedly glaring at Chaos and his brothers and sisters. Meanwhile, Gaia was patting his hand sympathetically.

You see, the Primordials that were married to each other sat next to their spouse. So, Nyx and Erebus were together, as well as their children Aether and Hemera. Gaia and Ouranos also sat together with Pontus and Thalassa to their right. Ourea and Nesoi were not very affectionate in public, so they had insisted that their thrones not be next to each other. Which was okay with everyone else, after all, the arrangement hadn't been forced.

"Okay, now let's get down to business." Chaos said in a tone that stopped all fidgeting, hushed tones and laughter.

* * *

After Chaos was finished explaining the future of the one she loved, three Primordials looked rather guilty. Everyone present knew of their mother's (and in some cases, grandmother's) feelings for the demigod. They had all agreed that he was worthy of her and yet, three of them would end up giving him trouble. And this was before he even became their father! At this rate, some wondered if he would begin to hate and resent the Primordials. Some of said beings wouldn't blame him at all.

Anyway, the silence filled with guilty looks and some glaring was broken by none other than Eros.

"So...why are we here? You never really did address that, mother."

Now everyone was looking at Chaos. Order and Void were still in the dark about whatever Chaos was planning and they didn't even know what to think. Either way, everyone was curious as to what Chaos was planning. However, they all had one similar gut-feeling that it involved them, well the Primordials anyway. Order and Void just had a feeling that whatever it was would do just as much harm as good.

"Well-" Chaos began timidly, shifting nervously in her throne.

"I was thinking that...maybe...that maybe...you could all g-gi-give Perseus your f-full blessings."

Once Chaos went silent again, the Primordials all looked at one another. Each was trying to figure out what their mother had said since she had spoken too quietly. Well, not all of them had missed what she said. The ones who heard her were Void, Order and Nyx. However, they seemed to stunned to say anything to the others who had confused looks etched onto their faces. Finally, after some odd moments of silence, Order spoke.

"She said that she was thinking that you all could give Perseus your full blessings."

If only someone had a camera. The looks on the Primordials faces were absolutely priceless. Order imagined that the same reaction wouldn't be seen ever again. But, who knows, they all had eternity to find out. Though, either way they would remember this day because at that moment the snap of a camera going off was heard.

The others were too stunned to react, but Order did. He turned to the source of the noise and saw his brother, camera in hand.

"What? You really think that I would let that golden opportunity go?" Void asked incredulously.

Order could only sigh in response to his brothers antics. Sometimes they all wondered about his age mentally. Unless of course they were on a battlefield...no one questions Void on the battlefield...no one.

"Mother," started Nyx, whom had finally snapped out of her shocked stupor and pointedly ignored her uncles. Truth be told, Nyx was trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say to Chaos. Afterall, this was her one and only creator. Her mother. And she had no desire to hurt her, be it physically, mentally or emotionally. But, in the end she had no other option than to go with the cold hard truth.

"Mother...you do realize that unless Perseus is made immortal, he would die, right? Especially since no immortal or mortal has ever received any of our blessings."

Nyx did have a valid point there. It was common knowledge that there is only so much power a body can possess. That is even after the body changes itself to it's best possible condition to store even more power than before. Although, some body types could hold more power than others and it just so happened that Percy's was perfect for holding power. But, the main thing on everyone's mind was Percy and how they could make this plan work. After all, he needed to fulfill his destiny before he got to have his ending.

That and the fact of what Nyx had said near the end. It was true, none of them had ever blessed anyone. The Primordials all knew that when a god or Titan blessed someone, that person would change physically. So, they figured it would be the same with their blessings...and they were right...to an extent, but they wouldn't know that until later.

"Alright, let me ask this first. How many blessings would Perseus be able to handle before he would need some form of immortality?" asked Chaos.

No one really had an answer to that, considering that this was new to them. Chaos knew this, but had hoped for an answer anyway. And she did get an answer, but she didn't get it from her children. No, she got the answer that she so desired from her grandchildren or more specifically, three of her granddaughters.

Chaos smiled widely at the arrival of three of her most famous granddaughters in the mythologic world.

"Hello Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis."

"Hello grandmother. You have a question for us?" replied Atropos.

Chaos couldn't help but note that Atropos' question sounded more like a mixture between a question and statement. She also noted that her granddaughters had this mischievous twinkle in their eyes. 'So they were eavesdropping...as usual...' thought an amused Chaos.

"You already know the answer to that." replied Chaos, a hint of accusation in her tone.

At this the Fates became serious again and quickly conversed between themselves quietly. It didn't take long before they all turned back to the Creator and answered.

"Considering that none of our uncles or aunts have blessed anyone we will say four. However, we cannot really say for sure. The only thing we can say is that it depends on who blesses him." said the Fates, each saying one sentence before becoming quiet again.

"I want all of my children to bless the one I love." stated Chaos in a tone that left little room for argument.

"But Grandmother. Please try to see reason. If you do that the one you love would die. He wouldn't reach the Underworld. Nor would he reach the Realm of the Faded. The amount of power you wish to give him would destroy his soul while he is mortal." pleaded Clotho.

"I know this is all new to you sister, but please stop this before it begins. Don't be overprotective of Perseus. He can handle himself. Besides, even if he does die, you have the power to take him from the Underworld. There is no need for any of the aid you wish to give him." begged Order.

"B-b-but, I don't want him to die...not even once. And I d-don't want him to s-suf-suffer." sniffled Chaos, trying to keep herself from crying.

She both hated and welcomed this feeling of helplessness. She hated it because she really wanted to help the one that loved her as much as she loved him. However, Chaos welcomed the feeling because it helped her understand how her love will fell eventually while facing his destiny.

"Let's just give him a limited form of immortality." suggested Void, who hated to see his sister like this...even if it was only the second time.

This got everyone's attention, causing them all to look at Void. The Fates were the first to understand what he was suggesting. The rest were not far behind them as they all pondered this possibility.

Void continued now that he saw that everyone seemed to have caught on to his suggestion. "It's a win-win situation...for the most part."

The last part earned him an elaborate-or-I-will-kill-you look from his sister, Chaos. "Percy gets to age until he reaches his prime where he would get full immortality. He wouldn't be able to get sick, but he could still fall in battle. And if he does fall, Chaos you will still be able to end up with him for eternity. Also, all of the Primordials would be able to bless him. Not to mention that Percy gets to fulfill his destiny."

"However, if you all do this, it must be when he needs it or an opportunity presents itself. Also, it should be one at a time and it would be wise to train Perseus with the powers he gains from each of you until you deem him ready." suggested Lachesis just as Void finished speaking.

Chaos still didn't like the risk of dying involved but it was better than not having Percy in the Universe at all. Looking around, she realized that everyone was nodding or showing their agreement to the plan in some way. It seems like it was decided...now all that they needed to do was wait for the first chance to have the love of her life blessed.

Oh, if only they all knew that they would only make things worse. So so so much worse than what it needed to be. But, not even they could see how things would or could turn out with their interference. Not Ananke. Not the Fates. Not Order or Void. Not even Chaos.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View (with Percy)**

After leaving the museum, our hero had gone over to Mr. Brunner and given him the pen-sword. In all honesty, it wasn't that hard for Percy to figure out that it was magical. Nor was it hard to return the sword to its pen form. But, if he was expecting anything, it had definitely not been the words Mr. Brunner had spoken.

"Mr. Jackson, would you please refrain from forgetting a writing utensil in the future. Always be sure to carry a pencil or pen with you at all times, after all, you never know when you'll need one."

But, that's the past and Perseus is in the present. Currently, the unknowing son of the sea god is waiting for the grayhound bus to arrive and take him to his mother's apartment. As Percy stood there, he couldn't help but ponder about the things that had happened in the past few days.

First, it had been the beautiful woman speaking in his mind from where she stood across the street from him. Then, it was the event with Mrs. Dodds. However, like before, Percy couldn't help but think about how she had looked so similar to a Fury. At first, the offspring of the sea hadn't thought anything about Mrs. Dodds and her transformation. It had been as he was leaving the museum that he saw a painting of the three Furies on display.

In the painting, the three Furies were in the Fields of Punishment. Each were close to each other as they tortured the souls of countless sinners. The image showed the three sisters with faces that portrayed glee and pleasure. Let's just say that Percy had figured that each sister got off on the tortured screams and cries of pain.

The second was how everyone insisted that Mrs. Dodds had never existed. At first, he thought he was the subject of a practical joke. But, as he asked more and more students and teachers, Percy started to doubt it. However, the question was whether or not it had been a dream or if somehow, everyone forgot about the demon math teacher.

Then, there was the third thing that came to mind. It was the very one that really proved his suspicions to himself. Mythology wasn't as mythologic as it seems...or at least greek and roman. This event had taken place the night of the field trip to the museum. Percy distinctly remembered that he had gone to ask Mr. Brunner for help studying. However, what he got instead had been entirely different from what he expected.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_At the moment, I found myself in the hallways of Yancy Academy, with a copy of Cambridge Guide to Mythology. In my frustration I had thrown the very book in my hand across the dorm room. As the book had sailed, the words had seemed to fly out of the book and float over to me. The letters had been doing flips and spins around my head before I had left to get the aid of Mr. Brunner._

_This was the first time I had ever seeked the aid of a teacher. In fact, this is the farthest I've ever gotten in a school without getting expelled before the end of the year. Though, this is the first year I would be allowed to finish the school year before I could never return again._

_'Huh, either way I got expelled in a sense...oh well...wonder if there are any schools that haven't heard of me...ha, doubt it.'_

_The sound of voices jarred me from my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that I was directly in front of Mr. Brunner's office, hand on doorknob. Now, usually I'm would never eavesdrop, but what I heard next peaked my interest._

_"I'm worried about Percy, sir." said a voice._

_If possible, I got even closer to the door so it would be easier to hear the voice. But, what I heard next identified who the person speaking was._

_"...this summer," said Grover. "...mean, a Kindly One...school! They know now...do too."_

_With each word, Grover seemed to be getting harder to hear. Especially when he said 'Kindly One'._

_'So it's true...the mythology world is real...I am a demigod.' Percy thought to himself._

_In his musings, Percy didn't realize that the book was slipping from his grasp until it was too late. As soon as the book hit the floor with a loud thud, I picked it up and hid in the closest place I could get to. Which, at this moment, was the janitor's closet. Said closet was around 10 feet in the direction Percy had come from._

_The door was closed as quietly and quickly as possible. Just in time too because the spawn of the sea heard the office door open. However, instead of footsteps, he heard clopping and it was heading in his direction. In moments, the shadow of a man passed by the window on the janitor's closet door. But, it was only from the wasit up that the shadow looked like a man. From the wasit down, it was a dark blob._

_'The clopping...waist up looks human and the shuffling...like that of an animal...' Percy thought of what it could be. However, the answer seemed to be elusive. Every time he thought he had it, the answer he seeked seemed to go even deeper into the recesses of his mind. Well, that is until he gave up and speaking was heard._

_"Nothing." murmured a second voice._

_"I've been on edge since the winter solstice. It seems my nerves are finally starting to act up." continued the second voice, whom I recognized as Mr. Brunner._

_"Same here, said Grover. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped drinking coffee."_

_End of Flashback_

Percy was broken out of his musings of the past by one of the voices that he still heard all too clearly in his head.

"Hey Perce."

Said boy looked to his left to see the very person he had been spying on the day before.

"Grover."

Just as he said that, Percy noticed the very greyhound bus that would take him closer to home. The two friends waited for the people on the bus to get off, but those very people still had to grab their luggage before they could get on.

"So, this your bus Perce?" asked Grover.

"Yeah. You getting on this one as well?" Perseus asked.

"Yeah and Percy?"

"Yes Grover?" Percy asked after a moment of silence.

"If you ever need me...well...or if you ever want to visit, here's my card."

Not wanting to be unnecessarily cruel, I took the card and boarded the bus that would take me home.

* * *

**Percy Point of View**

After seeing three old ladies smiling at me warmly, as if they knew me, Grover had freaked out. He freaked out to the point that he had tried shoving me onto the broken down bus. However, it didn't help him that I was taller and heavier than him. Nor did it help him when I resisted. All considering, I had assumed that the old ladies were mythical but, like before, the answer was elusive.

I had ditched Grover while he went to the restroom after we got off the bus. Why did I ditch him? Well after seeing those three old ladies, he kinda went crazy on me and insisted that he accompanies me home. All of that had been when he was shaking me not so gently. Now, almost an hour later, I'm standing in front of my mother's apartment door. Oh how I hoped she was home and not at work.

'Well...let's find out what awaits me...' I thought as I pushed the door open after unlocking it.

What I found disgusted me. On the floor were beer cans, telling me instantly that my mother was at work. The smell of cigar and cigarette smoke lingered in the air, filling the apartment with one big cancerous cloud. The sound of the television could be heard as I closed the door and made my way through the living room. Or more accurately, I tried.

"Hey punk! Get more beer from the fridge."

Sadly, I had been with 5 feet of my door and as usual, I had hoped against hope that Gabe wouldn't bother with me. Of course, it was all in vain and now I'd probably have to act as a servant for Gabe and his stupid poker buddies. You see, Gabe is my 'loving' (note the sarcasm) stepfather. He looks like a walrus, minus the tusks. Literally, he even had gray looking skin and a bald head and not by choice...though I doubt he had any hair to begin with.

Handing him the beer I hand gotten from the fridge, I turned and tried to walk back to my room. Emphasis on tried.

"Where do you think you're going? You know the drill. Gimme the cash you've got on you."

Why is he asking me for cash? Well, you see, Gabe manages an Electronics Store in Queens. However, all he does is stay home for the majority of the time and spend his paychecks on cigars and cheap beer. Both of which end up littering the apartment, be it the air or the floor, it doesn't matter. Thus, my situation. Every time I come home, I'm supposed to fork over the leftover dough to cover his gambling expenses. I'm also supposed to keep this as our 'guy secret' or in other words, he'd beat the living shit out of me.

"I don't have any leftover cash." I lied.

"You probably took a taxi from the bus station. That's about twenty dollars right there. So you should have around 7 bucks and some change left. Now fork it over kid."

I did just that to avoid the disappointed look my mom would give me if I told her that I got into a fight with a stranger again. It really wouldn't have been the first time I had to lie to cover up a beating from Gabe. If the lying was bad, that disappointed look was way worse. Just thinking about those times made the gnawing guilt come back.

This time, I was allowed to go into my room without being bothered as Gabe lost yet another hand. I really have no idea why he even plays the game because all he ever does is lose. Gabe definitely has to be the worst poker player on the planet. No, in the ever expanding universe.

I opened the door to my room to find that Gabe had turned it into his 'office' once again. I could see car magazines stacked in the closet, beer cans on the floor, leftover cigars on the windowsill and engine parts littered on the bed. The smell made me think tat someone had died weeks ago. Not trusting Gabe with my bed, I closed the door and sat down in the hall. I might have fallen asleep once or twice because the next thing I know, the lock in the front door was being turned and the door was being pushed open.

The fully opened door revealed a woman wearing a red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform. Even from here, I could see her long brown hair with a few streaks of gray mixed in. Her eyes held their usual sparkle that made her seem like she was brimming to the very edges of her being with life. And, as usual, she brought home a big bag of 'free samples'. It was the only reason why I actually wanted to come home. Well, other than to see the woman standing before me.

This woman was the most amazing woman in the world. I thoroughly believe that she deserves better than Gabe, a millionaire perhaps. She could never stay mad at me for more than five seconds. When she looks at me, it's like I could never do anything wrong in her eyes. The best part, I've never heard her raise her voice in the slightest. Her name is Sally Jackson and this woman was my...

"Percy."

"Mom."

We said to each other at the same time.

* * *

A/N: I have to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have been rather bust with unpacking, work and with just life in general. Also the fact that I have to write this all with my phone is tedious. Then the discussion with a reader about an OC. So yeah, that and I kept getting worked up on reading other people's fan-fiction.

Now, I know that this isn't a very realistic fan-fiction but, let's face it. This is about Greek and Roman mythology...nothing here is 'realistic' by society's standards. So, if you don't like it then leave and never come back. I won't care either way. Also, to any who want to nag and whine about Chaos acting overprotective or girlish, well deal with it. If you've read the few stories out there were Percy is shipped with Chaos, you'll understand. Chaos is supposedly a being that hasn't been in a relationship since her...birth? Appearance? Doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that she would be a lot like Artemis. Confused about love, relationships and so on.

Why would Chaos know that she loves Percy if she's never experienced it before?

I know that I would've gotten a question like that sooner or later so I'll say the answer now. Chaos created the Primordials, now among those Primordials is a certain one who's domain is love. So, how would Chaos not know how to recognize love if she was the one who created it?

Anyway, enough ranting. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll speak to you all next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beach, Truth, Secrets**

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to write and post chapter 3 everyone. For me, school has started and the time I have to write is just above none-at-all. Also, even with the little amount if time I now have, I hope to work faster and update more. To think it's all thanks to the smallest keyboard I've ever seen for my tablet. Yep, you read correctly, I now work and update chapters on my tablet instead of on my phone. I know, I know, not exactly better than a computer but it's still better than with my phone. Anyway, please be sure to review, follow & favorite if you like this fan-fiction and I'll see you all next chapter.

Shout out to TheToroLoco for helping me out with some details and what not. Once again, thanks for the help and enjoy the chapter. Even if it doesn't contain what you suggested...after all, we're not at that point yet.

**Replies:**

Primeval Of The Darkness: No betrayal, as of now, but things may change. Also, you're right about the previous one. It was pretty bad, that's why I restarted it. Also, Percy gaining powers will be spaced out more than last time. It may not be by much...not sure yet. As for the dialogue in the previous version of this fan-fiction, you're right, it was rather stiff or inflowing. Anyway, thanks for telling me what you think and know that I'm doing my best to improve on the quality of my writing.

Shadow the dark Arcanine: Thank you for the positive feedback. Little reviews like that are good confidence boosters for authors out there, especially with people that write some rather ugly reviews. Though, it would be nice if you could review your thoughts on the chapters from here on. Not much, maybe say how I did something struck you or something.

Guest: My dear guest, that was in chapter one. He didn't swear it out loud, more like he swore/vowed to himself that he would find Chaos...even though he doesn't know it's her...yet.

NOTE: I do apologize for any OOC-ness. But, please be aware that this, like many (if not all) fan-fictions are supposed to take place in an alternate universe. So, if you don't like OOC, then too bad. No one is forcing you to read this, so go ahead and un-follow and un-favorite, I don't care.

'Thoughts'

* Mental Conversations*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Last Time:**

**Percy Point of View**

The fully opened door revealed a woman wearing a red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform. Even from here, I could see her long brown hair with a few streaks of gray mixed in. Her eyes held their usual sparkle that made her seem like she was brimming to the very edges of her being with life. And, as usual, she brought home a big bag of 'free samples'. It was the only reason why I actually wanted to come home. Well, other than to see the woman standing before me.

This woman was the most amazing woman in the world. I thoroughly believe that she deserves better than Gabe, a millionaire perhaps. She could never stay mad at me for more than five seconds. When she looks at me, it's like I could never do anything wrong in her eyes. The best part, I've never heard her raise her voice in the slightest. Her name is Sally Jackson and this woman was my...

"Percy."

"Mom."

We said to each other at the same time.

**Now:**

**Percy Point of View**

Immediately, I was embraced by the best mom a trouble-making kid like me could ever ask for. She checked every inch of my body not covered in clothes for any injuries of any degree. All the while, asking how school had been for me. Mom wasn't even fazed when I had told her that I was expelled, again. Now, ever hear of the saying that went something like 'All good things must come to an end.'? Yes? Good, because that was exactly what happened.

Our reunion had been rather nice considering that Smelly Gabe was not even ten feet away. Of course though, said asshole just had to ruin it with some sexist comment. Did I forget to say that he was a vile pig?

"Woman, why aren't you in the kitchen like you're supposed to be? And why aren't you making that seven layered bean dip yet?"

See what I mean? If you want to punch or hurt him in any way, then get in line. Your turn will be after me...let's just say that it would be one very long turn indeed.

Anyway, my mother just sighed, since she was used to it. Even though whenever we were able to talk freely, without the tuskless walrus around, I would insist on knocking out a few teeth. She however, did not want me to do anything to Gabe unless it was self-defense. Oh how fun it was to push his buttons whenever he really pissed me off. Kinda like how he is now, what with the sexist comment to my mother and all.

"Sally! Didn't you hear me? Where is that bean dip woman?" Gabe called again. Oh how I so wanted to strangle that fat bastard.

"I will make it soon Gabe, but then Percy and I will be going on that trip we talked about." called back Sally.

"Wait, are we really going to Montauk?" I asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting my anger.

"Yep, three nights-same cabin. So it's a good thing you didn't unpack your things." my mother replied, just as Gabe waddled around the corner.

"So you were actually serious about that?" Gabe asked.

'Knew the fat, smelly fuck wouldn't let us go.' I thought rather angrily. I must of missed whatever my mother said because the next thing I knew, Gabe was speaking again.

"Fine, you can take the Camero and go. But, it'll be the last time if there is so much as a tiny scratch on it when you get back. Also, you're paying for the trip with the next two months of your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes honey."

"Alright, you can go. As long as you hurry with that bean dip."

My mother gave me one last smile before walking past Gabe and into the kitchen. In less than a minute, clanging and banging could be heard as she began making her famous seven layered bean dip.

In less than an hour, the seven layered bean dip was made. Sally had made enough to last Gabe the entire weekend, but I knew it would be gone by tomorrow at the latest. I had just placed the last bag into the Camero as Gabe handed my mother the key.

"No scratches. Not even one. Understood?"

"Of course, honey."

Satisfied, Gabe started to walk/waddle back to the apartment building door, just as I slammed the trunk closed. Once my mom was in the car, I got into the passenger seat. As I put on my seatbelt, I noticed Gabe watching us like a hawk from the door, making sure we didn't scratch the car while we were still in his line of sight.

**Line Break**

The drive was a little less than two hours without any stops what-so-ever. Before the car even stopped, I was unbuckled and out of the car. The bags were sitting by the door of our usual cabin, which was about five yards from the car. It took my mom no time at all to get to the cabin after parking and turning off the car. My mom didn't even bother to say anything since she knew I wanted to go swimming as soon as I possibly could.

In no time at all, the bags were by the two beds, which were beaten to remove any dust that had accumulated from the last time they were used. The rest of the cabin only took a half hour to clean to the best of our abilities. Once that was done, my mother and I dressed for swimming in different parts of the cabin; her in the bathroom, me in the room. We swam around, having fun and enjoying our mother-son time until sunset. I didn't bother even telling my mother of the three people I saw. Two men and one woman.

After the swim, we set up a fire in the closest fire pit to the cabin. There we roasted hot dogs for dinner and marshmallows for desert afterwards. We were engulfed in a rather comfortable silence as we stared at the night sky above us. The stars were out, the sky cloudless and the moon shining brightly. It all held beauty, yet the stars reminded me of something. Of someone. The reminder led to a feeling of longing. I yearned for the chance to meet to that mysterious woman again and actually talk to each other. Yet, I didn't know her name, where she lived or how to even contact her. It was all just so frustrating.

"Percy?"

"Yes mom?" I asked, pushing the thoughts about that woman away for now.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Of course, it never really takes her long to figure out when something is bothering me. But, I knew that she wouldn't let it go until I told her. Yet, I always did willingly...especially after that one time. Anyway, right now she had this look of patience on her face. My mom was always the one to give me good advice...so why not this time?

However, I had one problem or rather two. One was where to start, while the other was how much I should tell her. Should I tell her everything about the field trip? Or should I just tell her about the woman? But, these two questions brought another one to mind, thus making me quiet indecisive on the matter at hand. How will she react and which one would be worse? I seriously wish there was a way to avoid both.

"What was my father like?" I asked immediately after the thought popped into my head.

'Please oh please buy it...buy it...' I thought desperately.

"Your father was a kind man, Percy. He was tall and handsome, much like you are for your age. But, he was powerful yet gentle at the same time as well. You got your black hair and sea-green eyes from him you know." Sally said, buying Percy's desperate ploy.

Every time we would visit Montauk, I would ask about my father. I must've heard the answers to the questions I always asked a hundred times by now. However, I always hoped for a different answer. One that would explain why he had to go on the ocean voyage. Or maybe one that would explain why he never came back and saw me at least once. Like always, I hoped I would get the answers I wanted this time, but it was a rather small amount of hope after all the times of questioning my mom.

"Why did he have to go on that ocean voyage?"

"..."

"Mom?" I asked, looking in her direction.

She was staring out into the horizon, where the ocean and the sky seemed to meet each other. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she had a far away look in her eyes. As usual, my mother was remembering her time with my father. My father, the man I never got to meet or even talk to. The man who wasn't there for my birth, the one that never even sent me a birthday card or a present. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't be getting a Father's Day card from me if I ever found him.

When the sun finally dipped down below the horizon, my mother and I headed inside the cabin and watched a rental movie before bed. Sadly, this time we didn't talk about Father after she zoned out. I just didn't feel like even bothering to ask any of my usual questions this time around. That night, I had a dream. It was a rather empty dream but it was a dream nonetheless.

I was standing in nothingness...or rather on it. The darkness was blinding and yet I could see myself as if I were standing on the streets of New York on the sunniest day possible. Other than me, there was nothing. There wasn't even a single hint of sound, light or smell anywhere. There was a feeling though...kinda. The floor or whatever I stood on felt like a floor would, supporting my weight to its highest potential. But, that was it...no other feeling, sight, sound or smell to behold. To put it simply, this was one boring and empty ass dream.

I really need to learn to not think...can you think inside a dream? Eh, that's a question for later. Anyway, just as I finished taking in and deducting conclusions about my surroundings, I heard it. Singing. It voice was singing softly and it sounded absolutely amazing. At first it sounded rather distant, far away. But, as the singing continued, the voice got closer and closer. However, no matter how much closer it got, I still wasn't able to make out the words. Eventually, it sounded like someone was singing right next to me, but as I looked around, I saw no one. The singing continued as time flowed on by and eventually I recognized that voice.

"Hey! Show yourself! Please!" I called out desperately. I really wanted to meet her again. To see her up close. To talk to her and hear her voice again.

The singing faltered, like she could here me but it was only for a second. It continued again and this time, the tune sounded kind of like a lullaby. Almost like she was trying to lull me to sleep while I was sleeping. In only a few moments, my eye lids were becoming heavy and my head began nodding. And, it was then that I realized that she actually was trying to lull me to sleep...but this was just a dream, right? You can't fall asleep inside a dream, can you?

"Please! Stop! I just want to-to talk." I was beginning to drift off near the end of speaking, the last few words being a bit of a hassle. To my disappointment, it seemed like she would ignore my pleas again. But, this time, when her singing faltered, she stopped.

**Third Person Point of View**

As Chaos sang to the one she loved, she heard his desperate cry for her to show herself. For she could see him, but he could not see her. It was quite obvious how disappointed Perseus was when Chaos didn't do as he had asked. The look of disappointment mixed with sadness was enough to get her to falter. This proved to be her downfall, considering that she wanted to reveal herself at the correct time.

Reacting quickly, Chaos began a singing a lullaby softly, trying to get him to sleep before she broke. And it definitely worked out as she had hoped at first. But, it was his cry out afterwords that got her. Chaos could see how he went from barely struggling to speak and stay awake to really struggling. The lullaby was really working like she had hoped and yet he fought off the sleepiness in a desperate attempt to just speak with her. This caused her to, yet again, falter in her singing but this time, she stopped for good.

"Hello." Chaos said softly, from the right of Perseus.

Said person looked around to his right drowsily, looking for Chaos, whom he still couldn't see. "Where are you? Why won't you show yourself to me?" Percy asked.

"I can't show myself to you." Chaos explained, completely ignoring the first question.

"Why not?"

"It is not yet the correct time. You must wait some more to be able to see me." Chaos explained again, this time, sounding truly sad.

"Then can we at least talk? Get to know each other a little bit?" Percy asked hopefully.

Chaos answered with a question this time. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your name? How did you speak in my mind? How did you disappear like that? How did you know what would happen to me at the museum? Is Greek/Roman Mythology real?" Percy asked rapidly, one after the other none-stop.

"I cannot tell you my name yet either, no matter how much I want to. Nor can I tell you the answer to any of those questions. But, since it's you...I'll say this, yes, greek-roman mythology is real."

"I knew it!" Percy exclaimed excitedly.

"You seem rather...excited." stated Chaos, failing epically to hide her shock at his enthusiasm. Chaos knew that she would definitely miss this version of Percy later on. But, she would have to dwell on that at a later date, especially since her thoughts were so rudely interrupted.

*Grandmother, it's me, Atropos.*

*What is it?* Chaos asked mentally.

*You may tell Perseus everything if you wish.*

Chaos became suspicious. She had every right to be since her granddaughters were the ones to insist to not tell him anything in the first place. So what were they playing at now?

*Why the sudden change of heart?*

All Chaos got as a response was silence. And it was that very silence that worried her the most.

*The course of events has shifted from what it used to be. The one you love so dearly will die if he is not trained sooner than he would've been with the previous course of events. If he remains ignorant of any further details, then he cannot be helped in any way, no matter the shape or form, for everything to be shifted back.* was the reply that Chaos received.

*Is he still the child of the prophecy?* asked the Creator.

There was another moment of silence before, *Yes, but prophecies that involve him are null and void, but at the same time, they are not.*

*Explain.* Chaos demanded Atropos.

*The will still come true, but not in the way they are supposed to. The events for each prophecy will come to fruition, but in one of the worst, if not the worst possible way.*

'Curse my wish to interfere for once in my life!' Chaos thought angrily.

"HELLO!? Are you still there?!" came the yell of Perseus, interrupting the mental conversation between grandparent and grandchild.

**MEANWHILE**

**Chaos Point of View (#2)**

Being an immortal deity with a domain or just being the Creator, like myself, has its pros and con's. One that every immortal deity with a domain shares is being able to split yourself multiple times to get more of you. Or, to put it simply, you can make clones of yourself and control them all with one mind. It is honestly rather confusing and disorientating at first, but you get used to it eventually.

Knocking on the door in front of me, in the dead of night, I began to have my doubt's about this. The other me, the original me, was talking to the one I loved right now. Yet, here I am-a clone, yet the original me at the same time, knocking on a door at the dead of a moonless night.

The door in front of me opened just as I had went to knock on the weathered wooden door again. It revealed the very woman I was looking for. The one that loved the one I loved, but in a different way. A motherly way. Sally Jackson.

"Yes?" asked a sleepy Sally. I kind of regretted even doing this now, but it was my only chance to do so while I kept Percy busy.

"Are you Sally?"

I know, stupid of me to ask a question that I already knew the answer too. But, wouldn't you be kind of suspicious if someone you just met knew your name? Better to act like I'm ignorant than freak her out and chase her away before we could even begin to talk.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?" was my reply. Now I faced the dilemma I had been facing when I decided to do this. How to tell her everything. Just trying to figure out how to start and what to say was as bad as having to tell her. It's just my future mother-in-law (I hope), how bad could this possibly end?

"Well...that's kind of...rather...difficult to explain..."

Sally suddenly gasped, alarming Chaos a little, before speaking in a horrified tone. "Where are my manners?!"

Stepping aside, she continued to speak. "Do please come in Miss..."

Sally trailed off, realizing that she still didn't know the name of her mysterious visitor and yet she was about to. Whether it was one way or another, it mattered not. Turning from her staring at the unidentified woman, Sally closed the cabin door. Once again hiding the outside world from view, seeing as how the window curtains were closed.

Meanwhile, Chaos was taking agonizingly slow steps, while looking at the sleeping form of the very person that she was talking to in his dreams. Perseus looked rather peaceful compared to when he was awake. And, he never drooled when he was awake either, unlike when he was asleep. Thus, giving him a funny look on his face. Said muscles in his face were relaxed from the lack of use to the point that it gave him a look that was associated with people in coffins...well...without the drool.

"Please sit down." Sally said, motioning to one of the two chairs within the small, cozy cabin.

Sit down is what Chaos did, still staring at the sleeping form of the son of the sea god. This, Sally noticed. Which is why she said what she said next. "That's my son, Perseus. I love him very much. So, tell me who and why your here before I pray to Poseidon for help."

I wasn't very surprised that Sally could see through everything so easily. After all, what mortal would knock on your door around one in the morning just to talk? Okay, aside from those jerk wads that do it on purpose to wake you up for laughs when you show up at your door, pissed off. But, who really counts those hooligans and miscreants?

Deciding that being straightforward would be the best for everyone, I spoke, looking Sally directly in the eyes the entire time. "My name is Chaos, the Creator of the Universe. I am here to speak to you about a common love interest," Chaos paused here, before continuing to speak. "Even if they are different forms of love."

**Third Person Point of View (with Chaos' Clone, a.k.a Chaos #2)**

The blank, patient expression that had been on Sally's face disappeared. Slowly morphing into a look of confusion, trying to figure out who the common love interest would be. Poseidon? No. Chaos wouldn't fall in love with her great-great grandson. Well, then again...the Greek family tree is rather fucked up by modern standards. So, if it isn't Poseidon...then...

Chaos knew by the look on Sally's face that she had indeed figured it out. But, what had shocked her equally is that Sally didn't seem to care that Chaos told her that she was the Creator. Anyone else would have bowed out of respect, fear or in the case of a few, in thanks. Not Sally it would seem, no, it seems that she couldn't care less.

"Y-y-you..." Sally tried to say through her shock. In her case, it would've been amazing if she were able to do it. Considering that no one in the known world(s) has ever experienced the Creator telling them that she (in this case) is seeking an intimate relationship with your child. Who, by the way, just so happens to be the son of a Greek god. Yeah, completely normal (note the sarcasm).

"Yes I am Chaos. And yes, I am in love with your son." Chaos said carefully, not wanting to make her faint.

Sadly, things didn't seem to be going well for Chaos because faint is exactly what Sally did. Being in a chair when you faint is a good thing...until you start to fall off, which Sally did. However, Chaos' reaction time was quick enough for her to catch Sally, whose head was merely an inch from the floor.

Placing her on the empty bed, five feet from the bed that Perseus was on, Chaos tried her best to wake up Sally.

"Sally!" whisper-called Chaos, lightly slapping her face. But, that didn't seem to be working. Slapping her a little harder, Chaos called her name slightly louder than the first time. This time Sally stirred ever so slightly, but still she didn't wake. Instead of slapping her this time, Chaos resorted to shaking Sally enough for her to awake this time when Chaos called her.

"Percy. I had this strange dream-" Sally started, rubbing her eyes only for her to stop when she laid eyes on Chaos. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all." finished Sally, albeit reluctantly, not wanting Percy to end up in the mythological world.

As if reading her mind, though she was easier to read than an open book, Chaos told her of what happened at the museum. She also informed Sally that Percy had already been suspicious before the museum event. Chaos especially told her of Percy's suspicions of his best friend being something other than mortal.

As soon as the last word had left the mouth of Chaos, Sally began to laugh as quietly as possible. "I already figured he was suspicious. It's hard not to think something else is up when you have one bad experience from one week to the next none stop. Though, I have to say that I figured something happened on that trip. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been looking out of the rear view mirror every five seconds. As for Grover, I never met him, but from what I was told, his disguises are usually pretty good. So he must have slipped up or acted weirdly for Percy to become suspicious." Sally said, after she had stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Grover acted as a crippled mortal as usual. But, on an enchilada day, he ran all the way to the cafeteria. Percy saw his fake foot go farther back than a normal foot would ever be able to go. Grover had been able to keep it on, but Percy started looking for other mishaps after that. He saw Grover start eating a tin can while walking to the bathroom at a later date. Then, there was the time that one of Grover's pant legs were a little too high up. Needless to say, Percy saw the hairiest legs that he'd ever seen." Chaos said, explaining most of Grover's slip ups.

"So what did you want to talk about that involved Percy" asked Sally, getting back to the reason why Chaos had come there.

'Where to start...' Chaos mused to herself.

**(A/N: It's kind of weird writing Chaos as a woman, seeing as how there are a lot of fan-fiction's were Chaos is male instead of female. Just wanted to get that off my chest, anyway, continue on.)**

"Okay...so, I'm here because I have a plan that needs to be done. But, to avoid you getting too worried, I'm going to let you in on it. However, something else needs be told to you before that."

And so, Chaos told Sally the reason why she had decided to intervene in the first place and what would've happened if she had not. Then she told Sally of how things had now changed and measures must be taken to ensure that Percy survived whatever was thrown at him now. That had gotten Sally to question why Chaos had said 'whatever' with a worried look.

"That would be because no one can see the future anymore. Prophecies that will involve Percy will basically be null and void, but at the same time they will happen. Only when they do...it will be in the worst possible way...be it in the short or long run. The Fates, my granddaughters, can only tell if his future gets worse or better."

That explanation drew a frantic look from Sally, whom to be rather fine with Chas trying to help. Even if it only got worse so far. Seeing the frantic look on Sally's face, Chaos said the one last thing she needed to say before she explained the plan. "Don't fret. The Fates will do everything they can to convince Percy to make the choices that will better his future. Either way, whether he dies or not, he'll end up with me in the end."

This seemed to calm Sally down. But, the frantic look was replaced with a sad, knowing smile and watery eyes. "If the choice is between bettering his future or saving a single life, Percy will choose the single life. So, a word of advice. Don't ask Percy to end someone's life to better his future. You'll only be insulting who he is and who he will be."

Chaos was slightly ashamed because that was exactly what she had planned on doing. Letting the Fates know of the new policy, Chaos made a promise to herself that she wouldn't ask Percy to do that. The Fates didn't seem happy with the new policy, but they agreed to it anyway. The Primordials and her brothers agreed rather reluctantly as well. No one really wants to let a family member suffer...not counting the majority of the Olympians.

"Note taken." Chaos said with an equally sad smile. "Now," she continued. "To the plan..."

* * *

**Percy Point of View**

Talking with this woman, whom had shown herself to me, was great. Although she still wouldn't tell me her name, everything was amazing. Her beauty was still breath taking, her voice as angelic as ever and her body was stunning. She had an hourglass figure, which was perfection itself. Her D cup breasts were hidden by her white, sleeveless blouse. However, I had a feeling that they would be soft yet firm. The lady before me was also wearing a pair of blue jeans that hugged her lower figure. Showing off her legs and ass perfectly.

The entire talk, I found myself loving this woman more and more...even if we only talked about me. Though, occasionally she would say something about herself. I found out she was immortal, which dampened my happy spirits momentously. Though, that picked back up again after some more of our conversation. I eventually found out that I was the son of Poseidon. Yep, my father was Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, earthquakes, storms and Father of Horses.

Then, later on, I had been offered training. I had been told that it would be best if I accepted the offer because otherwise I would have a hard time surviving now that my scent was stronger. Oh yeah. Quick lesson on a demigods scent. So, from my understanding, all demigods radiate this scent that monsters and satyrs can smell. It apparently gets stronger when a demigod in question realizes that he or she is one and they find out who their immortal parent is. The scent would especially get stronger if you were the child of the Big Three...which I am.

After telling her that I would accept the offer only if my mother was okay with it, the woman gave me a soft, knowing smile. The next thing I knew, I was fading back into consciousness.

**Third Person Point of View**

Just as the clone of Chaos disappeared from the cabin, Sally heard slight movement. Even though she knew what the source of the sound was, she turned her head to see her beloved son awakening. Rubbing his eyes, to clear some of his sleepiness, Percy soon realized that his mother was awake. But, what bothered him was that the curtains were open to see the early morning. What was wrong with that? Well, the sun had yet to rise over the horizon in the east.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Sally asked, after seeing the scowl on her sons face.

The very person that the question was aimed at didn't even register it. In fact, his scowl seemed to deepen when he was asked this question. However, it was not the question that caused this. No, it was his mental reply of 'Sorry.' after he had asked Chaos (though he still doesn't know that) why he was up so early. Perseus really wasn't convinced that her apology was truthful.

A tap on his shoulder reminded Perseus that he was not as alone as he had momentarily believed. Shaking his head at the woman's antics, Percy tore his gaze from the sloth-paced rising of the sun. Apollo seemed to be rather lazy to him and he hadn't even met the sun god yet.

"PERCY!"

The person that yelled his name, startled him from his thoughts yet again. This time, he felt even guiltier for doing this twice in a row. What made it worse, was that it was his mom. It didn't help Percy's feeling of guilt when he turned towards Sally to be met with her annoyed look.

"Sorry." Percy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"What's bothering you?" his mother asked, no annoyance or anger present.

Now the almighty problem for our Perseus. How to tell his mom that he knew about his true heritage and everything about the world that existed next to the mortal. Perfectly mixed and intertwined with the other, more than the mortals would realize for, possibly, eternity. Or the extinction of both worlds, whichever came to be first.

"I know about my father and the other world that I have a metaphoric foot in." Percy said slowly, not sure how his mother would react. He expected loads of questions, demands that required an explanation of how he figured it out. But, Percy was definitely not expecting his mother to nod, as if she already knew that he knew.

"Go on." Sally replied, sounding...amused? Forthcoming? Like she already knew what her son was about to say? All of these and more Perseus mused to himself, but, he wanted to know what she knew. He felt as if it was what he was looking for. But, how would his mother know about that woman he fell hard for? As far as he knew, she didn't even know about the woman, considering that he never said a word about the woman or the events at the museum.

Percy did just that, kind of. He spoke cautiously, knowing full well that he would most likely regret not telling his mother of the events that transpired in the last week. "Well...before I say anything else...I should probably tell you what really happened to me lately."

The son of the sea god did just that. The entire time, casting a weary eye at his mother, waiting for her burst of outrage and hurt. Both emotions would be fully understood. However, for the second time, Percy was surprised and he didn't like how easy this was going so far. Nothing was ever this easy...except maybe eating, but that doesn't really count.

At the end, which was of his dream, full detail. Okay, that's a small lie. Percy abstained from telling his mother of his thoughts when he had first laid eyes on the woman again. Let's leave them as a simple; it involved everything he wanted to do with her. You know, slow paced dating. Taking her on walks, to movies, cooking for her, etc.

By now, the lack of any reaction whatsoever had finally gotten to Percy. In fact it bothered him so much, especially with the early morning sun shining brightly in his face, that he practically yelled his question of why she wasn't reacting like anyone else would. In response, he got possibly one of the most annoying answers ever.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out...eventually."

* * *

A/N: So, I know this chapter didn't really hold much in terms of progress and I'm sorry for that. But, this chapter was needed for me to get to the place I wanted to be to start Percy on his journey. In fact, I think I can already hear him yelling at me through the sands of time for putting him through the hell of hell. If you don't understand that, think of Tartarus as the regular mortal world, tortures and all. Now, think of a place worse than that. Yep, Percy is really going to hate my ass...though he probably hates the other author's that have him sent to Tartarus by the Olympian dicks...oops, I meant gods (not really).

So yeah, it also took me a little longer to work on this since I didn't know which path to take from the previous chapter. I had so many ideas and the decision as to what path to take only gets worse as each chapter passes. In fact, if I end where I plan too, it'll be worse off for me than you dealing with a cliffhanger. I also did get this out sooner because I made sure that this chapter would be finished in time for Labor Day weekend...assuming you know what that is and live in a country that celebrates it. If not, just know I made a deadline for this weekend the last time I posted a chapter.

If you notice any mistakes in spelling or grammar, let me know please so I can fix the errors. I do make an effort to read over my work, however a pair of fresh eyes does help out when writing anything. Now, if you do notice any errors in previous or future chapters, let me know when you review and I'll make sure to fix it.

Now, as you can saw or read, I decided to stray from the books...kind of. You will all soon be in on my 'grand plan' so to say. Be patient with me and please try not to rage about something in here you may not have liked. If you didn't like something and would like to review, be civilized and polite, otherwise don't review. Besides, you should all be happy that this fan-fiction isn't following the books exactly, otherwise it'd get a little boring sooner than expected. Now, ranting is over.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you all next chapter and remember to review or it will be longer until the next chapter is posted.

P.S. I do read every review that this story receives just to let you all know that you are not being ignored. However, I do not respond to each one, only the first three...which I am now changing. I'll just reply to as many as I feel like...though the number will always be three or more.

P.S.S. I will take suggestions as to what you want to happen. Though, I won't promise incorporating anything. Also, try not to suggest/wish for anything major. Something minor, like the death of a character that you hate or maybe what other demigods you want to see join Luke. Keep an open mind and if your suggestion is too big or cannot be done, I will let you know.

P.S.S. About the Author's Note after the coffin bit, I only put that in the case that someone was actually insulted. Why? It seems like anything can be taken as an insult these days, getting you in trouble for saying something that you said, but did not mean in the way it was taken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Goodbye, Arrival, Kind of Introductions**

A/N: Okay people, some of you have said that I shouldn't have torn down the previous version of this fan-fiction. So, here is what I'll do. I'll put up a poll for you (the readers) to decided whether or not I should put it back up. Fair warning though. The things that happened in the previous version will not all happen in this one. This one is more thought out, worked on, carefully written and edited and all around awesome (or at least in my opinion). Now, the poll will start the day this is posted and then it'll end four days after, so vote fast.

Now, for those of you who are desperately waiting for the Percy x Chaos parts, I'm sorry if you aren't getting enough. You guys and girls are the reason why I've done any Chaos parts so far in this story. So please be patient with me and I'll try to pump out chapters faster so that you can get to the bits you've been waiting for.

Finally, please be sure to review (nobody seems to want to), follow and favorite. Every time I see another review, follow or favorite, it motivates me to keep on writing the next chapter for you guys. Though, not as much as getting an e-mail notification from Fan-Fiction that someone hits the Follow/Favorite (sometimes both) this Author button.

**Replies:**

AgitatedDog9288: Thanks for letting me know. The texts that I've read have all mentioned Chaos as neither man nor beast. In fact, the texts I've read have all said that Chaos wasn't even alive, rather instead, a force like the lower case 'c' chaos.

Clues2: Thank you. I make sure to actually work harder compared to the previous version of this story.

only-male-hunter: You really think so? But, which do you mean? Top ten in your favorites or top ten on the site? Because either way, I doubt that my story or me as an author is that good. But, thanks for the compliment anyway.

'Thoughts'

*Mental Conversations*

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Last Time:**

**Third Person Point of View**

Percy did just that, kind of. He spoke cautiously, knowing full well that he would most likely regret not telling his mother of the events that transpired in the last week. "Well...before I say anything else...I should probably tell you what really happened to me lately."

The son of the sea god did just that. The entire time, casting a weary eye at his mother, waiting for her burst of outrage and hurt. Both emotions would be fully understood. However, for the second time, Percy was surprised and he didn't like how easy this was going so far. Nothing was ever this easy...except maybe eating, but that doesn't really count.

At the end, which was of his dream, full detail. Okay, that's a small lie. Percy abstained from telling his mother of his thoughts when he had first laid eyes on the woman again. Let's leave them as a simple; it involved everything he wanted to do with her. You know, slow paced dating. Taking her on walks, to movies, cooking for her, etc.

By now, the lack of any reaction whatsoever had finally gotten to Percy. In fact it bothered him so much, especially with the early morning sun shining brightly in his face, that he practically yelled his question of why she wasn't reacting like anyone else would. In response, he got possibly one of the most annoying answers ever.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out...eventually."

**Now:**

**One Year Later (Percy is 13)**

**Third Person Point of View**

Darkness. All around Perseus is darkness, never ending and never changing darkness. Yet, his eyes are open. This is all he has seen for the past year now while he does his daily routine. Which, instead of school, consists of eating, sleeping and training. Within the recent year, Percy has been spending time training constantly. Only stopping to sleep for a maximum of six hours, eating or using the restroom. The last two had to be the weirdest of the three, especially since he's about 8.2 miles below the Earth's surface.

How is he alive? Where is he exactly? Those are easier than asking someone for change. Both of these questions posses rather straightforward answers.

1. He's a son of Poseidon who was blessed by Moros and Ananke.

2. Perseus is in the best spot to train for someone of his caliber. He is in the only known place that goes around 8.2 miles below the surface. The Mariana Trench.

**(A/N: Sorry, it was easier in third person to say all of that.)**

**Third Percy Point of View (Mix between Third and First kinda)**

My eyes were wide open, greeting the surrounding darkness like an old friend. Though, I suppose that I would be met with the same view if my eyes were closed. Either way, there I stood, approximately 8 miles below the mortal world. I was weaponless, hands at the sides. As still as a tree on a windless, sunny day I awaited the very thing that I've been patiently waiting for the past hour or so. Granted, by now a lot of people would've driven themselves hysterical, waiting for something they knew would come, but had yet to make an appearance. Then again, I'm not your everyday normal person. I found that out from the woman I loved around this time last year.

Suddenly, I felt an ever so slight disturbance in the surrounding water. In terms of slight, imagine the effect an ant would have on an air current. Yeah, that is what I mean by slight.

Just before the blade made contact with right shoulder, I wrenched my body to the left while hitting the ground. Immediately, I was back on my feet, sending a left hook at my unseen attacker. I came up with nothing but air...err...water. In the next moment, I found myself laying on the ground, sword at my throat. But, before my attacker could say or do anything, I rolled to the right as I knocked the legs out from under the person.

As the invisible attacker fell, I disarmed and put a foot on a stomach. Just as I was putting my sword at the person's neck, the blade was knocked out of my hands. I was then hit with a fist to the face, causing me to stumble. Shaking out off as fast as demi-godly possible, I put as much force as I could muster into a roundhouse kick. When the kick met the target, I could feel the person go back some distance before hitting the sea floor.

Before the person could get up, I froze the water, effectively cutting off all chance of escape. Battered, bruised, exhausted physically and mentally, I unfroze my mentor knowing full well that he was just as tired as I was after three days of constant fighting.

"Perseus!" came a roar of pure, unadulterated anger.

'Yeah...pissed him off with that last trick...' thought Percy sheepishly.

"Perseus isn't here so please don't leave a message!" I called back, with slight hope that Alexander or Alex for short, would buy it this time.

No such luck.

"How many times have I told you that we would only use our fists, feet and weapons?" demanded Alex.

As innocently as he could possibly pull off, Percy said, "When did you say that?"

" 'When did you say that?' " Alex angrily mocked. " I told you that when I said that we would be fighting one last time before I released you back to the mortal world!"

"Oh yeah." Percy said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. A habit, which he had gotten Alex to start up.

"And," Alex continued, as if Percy never spoke. "Didn't I tell you to not hold back even a little bit?"

"I wasn't holding back!" Percy said indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Swear it on the Styx." Alex said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. How did Percy know that his mentor crossed his arms over his chest? Well, their underwater...in the ocean...son of Poseidon...duh!

"Fine. I was holding back." Percy admitted grudgingly. Coming clean was way better than any torment that Lady Styx would decide to dish out.

"Smart choice." Alex said. To Percy, it sounded like Alex was smiling and that only served to annoy him. Why did Moros and Ananke give him a mentor that acted like an overgrown child, getting proud over every small victory?

"Now, since you cheated...we shall do this again." Alex informed Percy, getting into a fighting stance in the process.

'Son of a...' Percy began thinking before he had to duck a sword swipe aimed at his head. Tiredly, Percy willed some water to form into the shape of a sword and froze it. He did so just in time to block a slash to his ribs and counter with a well-aimed jab at Alex's left shoulder. Said jab was avoided by Alex when he simply turned his body so that his torso was sideways, while his lower half still faced his student.

Seeing or rather, sensing his opportunity, Percy hit the ground, dodging another swipe aimed at his head and used his legs to sweep his opponent's legs out from under him. Alex however, realized what was happening when his swipe met the open waters and jumped, narrowly avoiding the attempt. Percy and Alex were back on their feet withing seconds and going back at the pattern they had been going with for the past three days. It went something like swipe, block, jab, turn, slash, roll, hack, dodge and repeat...for the most part.

Occasionally, Alex or Percy would use their free hand to throw a punch at the others face. Or, they would even kick the other, trying to knock the other off balance. After all, there is no 'fighting dirty' in a fight for survival. It was the first thing Alex drilled into Perseus. The second being how to go and get a woman into your bed. Okay, admittedly, Alex only tried...it ended with Percy introducing Mr. Foot to Mr. Sack. They didn't really get along all that well and Mr. Sack had to get a restraining order placed on Mr. Foot. But, that's a whole chain of events for another time.

Faking an overextension on his jab, Percy waited until Alex had gone for the disarming technique to introduce his fist to Alex's face. It only took a few seconds thereafter for Alex's face to be introduced to the sea floor. As soon as the face hit the floor, Percy put his foot on the back of his mentor's neck.

"Yield?"

"Yield." agreed the mentor, whom was trying to avoid eating mud.

Alex, still face-first on the ground, waited for his student to remove his foot and help him to his feet. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours, but was actually only minutes. And, just when he was about to attempt to speak without eating the ground, Percy did something he had been planning on doing since Day 1 of training.

Raising his arms as high as he could in the water, Percy sang as obnoxiously as he could:

"I AM THE CHAM-PI-ON!"

"NO TIME FOR GEEZ-ERS!" Here he looked pointedly at Alex, whose races average life expectancy was 352 in human years.

"CAUSE I AM THE CHAM-PI-ON OF THE WOOOORRRLLLLD!"

**(A/N: Stupid and corny, I know. But, at least give me points for trying.)**

Before Percy could sing horribly anymore, Alex pushed himself up off the ground and brushed himself off as best as he could. Which, considering he was underwater, was pretty good since he could will himself wet and dry just like the son of Poseidon now on the floor.

With a pout, Percy said, "You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?"

Alex just rolled his eyes before he told Percy to stop pouting and to get up. Both of which Percy did, along with brushing off his pants. Once his pants felt rather clean of mud, Percy pointed an accusing finger at Alex.

"I thought you said that you would close your eyes and blindfold yourself since you can see in this darker-than-space water."

"I never said that! You just don't find it fair since I'm from a planet that houses my race. Which, as you already know, live at the bottom of the ocean. If you would also care to remember, though I doubt you do, the depth of my home planet's ocean is almost three times the depth of the 'Mariana Trench', as you call it." lectured Alex indignantly.

"Now," continued the exhausted mentor. "It's time for you to show the baddies in your future who's boss. So, I guess this is goodbye for now."

This got Percy to scowl for two reasons. One, no one wanted to tell him what would happen later on in his life. Everyone that seemed to know something would say things like Alex just did, but they would suddenly not be able to talk when he asked about it. The second reason being that he didn't really want to say goodbye to Alex, even if it was only got a while. The two had grown rather close. They almost had a brother-brother relationship, not exactly there, but close.

"When will we see each other again?" Percy asked, capitalizing on Alex's choice words of 'for now'.

"It'll be a long, long time from now." Alex said, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "So remember my teachings and don't die." he continued, before shattering like glass.

"I want to do that." muttered the son of the sea god to no one in particular.

With up into the water, Percy willed the water to shoot him off like a torpedo, towards home.

* * *

Percy finally reached the surface after about three hours of moving at inhumane speeds underwater. Luckily, the beach at Montauk was empty, so no one saw Percy emerge. Slowly wadding to the beach, Percy noted that the sun was going to be setting soon. So, once he reached the beach, Percy vapor traveled home.

What's vapor travel? Well, basically, Percy breaks himself down into water vapor and then uses the water vapor at the destination that he wishes to reach to reconstruct himself. It's like flashing with the concept of disappearing at one place and reappearing at another in an instant, except for the fact that people can watch vapor travel as it happens.

Anyway, Percy reformed instantly in front of the building that housed the apartment that him and his mother shared with Smelly Gabe. The Camero could be seen where it was usually parked, in the exact same shape as it was when Percy had last seen it. Getting past the doorman was a synch, the guy had opened the door since it was his job, but he had recognized Percy which was why the man was gawking at the demigod.

Percy ignored the doorman's stare and started his way up the stairs, taking his time so that his lungs could reacquaint themselves with breathing air. By the the time Percy reached the floor he lived on, he was used to the surface already. Though, it still felt like he was underwater. Before he knew it, Perseus was in front of the apartment door and like last year he wondered if his mother was home or not. And, just like before, the only way for him to find out was for him to go inside.

With a deep breath, Percy knocked on the locked door and waited. It didn't take too long for the sound of approaching footsteps to be welcomed by the ears of Perseus. Whom, watched as the door swung open to reveal the face of...Grover? Percy blinked a few times before rubbing them and looking at the door again. Once again, he was met with the sight of Grover standing at the door, but this time his mother was there standing behind him.

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed happily, pushing past the stunned Grover to pull her boy into her warm embrace.

"Hey Mom." came the reply from her beloved son.

Sally pulled away from the embrace she shared with her son in order to get a better look at how much he'd changed. He was now at least 5'6.5 and his muscles were more refined then they used to be. When it came to his face it had become more masculine as well. His hair and eyes seemed to be the same...or not.

"Percy! Your eyes!" Sally gasped.

"What about my eyes?"

Instead of saying anything, Sally dragged her son past the still stunned Grover and to the bathroom. There she placed him in front of the mirror that hung over the sink so that he could see what she was trying to point out. See he did. When Percy looked into his eyes through the mirror, he was met with the usual sea-green that his mother loved. But, just like his mother had indicated, there was something different with his eyes. There were two dots in both iris' of each eye. The dots were between where the iris and pupil met and where the iris and the rest of the eyeball met. One was pure black and the other was white.

"Oh...so that's what happens...other than the increased..."

"What?" said the voice of Grover, whom had followed the mother and son after closing the apartment door.

"Nothing Grover. It doesn't concern you...yet." said Percy softly.

"Seeing as your here, I'm assuming that you've been looking for me within the year I've been gone, right?" asked Percy, still looking at his eyes in the mirror.

"Year? Percy, you've only been gone for three days." Sally informed him.

This was what tore Percy's gaze from himself in the mirror. Percy looked at his mother incredulously. "Three days? How? I've been gone for a year, I've kept track of each day. I turned thirteen! There's no way I was only gone for three days..." Percy trailed off as something Moros said came back to him.

'Chronos will aid you with your training whenever a Primordial blesses you. But, always remember that you will still age however long it takes you to master your powers or whatever your trained in.'

"So that's what he meant..." Percy muttered more to himself than anyone else in the room. Even though the other two occupants heard him anyway.

It was silent for a few moments in the little apartment, not a sound was made by the three. Sally and Grover just stood there, staring at the demigod of the sea as he pondered things that neither of them knew about.

"Grover." Sally called. When she saw that Grover was waiting for her to continue on, she did just that. "Why don't you go back to Camp. Tell Chiron that the decision to go there is up to Percy."

Grover could only nod, still somewhat stunned about his best friend's sudden appearance. With one last look at Percy, Grover left the apartment and began his journey back to Camp. Percy, however, didn't move an inch as this all happened. That changed when Percy suddenly stopped pondering whatever it was that he was pondering and looked at his mother, whom was slightly startled.

"Where's Gabe?" Percy asked, surprised that he hadn't noticed the lack of one Smelly Gabe sooner.

"Sleeping." Sally replied immediately.

**Line Break**

After a good nights sleep, a fair amount of self-control and some bribery from Sally, Percy and Sally made their way to Camp in Gabe's Camero. Sally was shocked by how much her son had learned in the 'year' he had been gone. Percy filled her in on what he could do with the powers he received by birth, what weapons and ways of fighting he had mastered and what abilities he gained from the blessings he received. Percy had learned a lot in a year with Alex and it was definitely one of the best years of his life that he would recall later on when times got tough.

"So," Sally began, trying to remember everything he son had learned to sum it up.

"You need me to say it all again?" Percy asked, completely understanding that this was a lot to take in.

In response, Sally nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the road as she drove. "Okay, so let's start with the powers I gained from my father. I honed them to the point where my mentor, Alex, said that I would give Poseidon a run for his money. Then, that very mentor was the one that taught me how to fight with a sword, dagger, battle-axe and scythe."

"All of that in one year?" Sally asked skeptically while her son took a well earned breath.

"Oh yeah and it was just as hard as you think...especially since I was training at the bottom of the Mariana Trench." Percy said, accidentally informing his mother of where he had been training.

"The bottom of THE Mariana Trench?" Sally asked.

"Yep." Percy said, popping the p. He hid his surprise from the lack of her reaction well, to the point where certain beings watching barely caught on.

Anyway, Sally just made a go on gesture with her hand before returning it to the wheel to continue driving. "Okay...I stopped at weapons. So...Okay, so after the weapons training, I had to learn hand-to-hand combat. I was taught the proper way to street fighting. Then, after all of that, I was taught to use the abilities I gained from the blessings I got." Percy finished explaining again, finally noticing that night had come around with some rain.

The rest of the drive was rather bland. Nothing was talked about or done. It just rained on throughout the night as Sally sped down the road. Well, that was until Sally stopped the car at the bottom of a hill that held a pine tree at its crest. Percy just looked at the tree through the light rain filled night, wondering if they were at their destination.

"Here it is Percy. Camp Half-Blood." Sally said, gesturing to the direction of the hill.

"Mom, there's a bit of a problem here." Percy said.

"What's wrong?" asked his mother in a confused tone.

"It's a hill."

"What?" came the confused reply.

"It's a hill, not a camp." Percy said smirking.

SMACK

"Ow!" Percy yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Smart-Aleck."

**(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)**

Getting out of the car, the mother and son looked at their eerie surroundings. Something wasn't right about this particular moment. It felt like they were being watched...which they were, though by multiple groups. Suddenly, a mighty roar was heard and...was that hissing? Not long after the sudden noises, out of the darkness of the forest across the street came the welcome party.

Seeing the Minotaur, dracanae, hellhounds and empousa worried Percy a little bit. And he had every right to be worried. He had no weapons. If this were some story, Percy was pretty sure that he'd be giving the author the finger. But, this isn't a story right? Anyway, there must've been at least 70 or so monsters in front of Percy and his mother.

**Percy Point of View**

Looking at the large assortment of monsters, I grew wary as I waited for them to make a move. Now, this would have been a good move on my part if my mom still wasn't next to me.

"Mom," I said, eyes glued to the horde before me. "I think it's time for you to go home."

"Bu-" she began, before I interrupted her. "Listen mom. If I'm going to have a chance against these monsters, I'm going to need to use everything I've got. This is what I've trained for."

"I-I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you." Sally admitted.

"Mom?"

The monsters were taking their sweet old time as if they thought they had two meals secured.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"What?" came the confused reply.

"Do you trust me?" I asked urgently. The monsters were only thirty or so yards away now.

"Yeah. Your my son. Of course I trust you." she said.

"Then trust me when I say that I WILL live through this." I said, looking directly into her eyes.

"Alright." Sally said with fiery conviction.

Giving her a hug goodbye, I said the last thing I needed to tell her. "Now, get in the car and go home. No matter what you do, don't look back. Just drive home and relax."

Mom just nodded and quickly got in the car and turned the key in the ignition. Immediately, the car sprang into motion and turned to the direction it had come. I mouthed the words *I love you* when she looked back on last time before driving off as quickly as she could.

My attention snapped back to the monsters when I heard another hiss. They were at least ten yards away from me now. The distance closed rather quickly until the horde was five yards from me, glaring at me as if my very existence insulted them. In a way, it probably did, who really knows with the mythological world anyway?

Cracking my neck and knuckles, I spoke. "So, who wants their brain damage first?"

In response, the monsters each gave their own version of a roar before charging at me. With a clench of a fist, the first eight monsters turned to dust as their brains were turned into braisins. The next three were quickly decapitated in rapid succession with solidified water in the form of a sword. Just as I finished with the third monster, a dracanae came running at me with her sword raised above her head.

To avoid becoming two halves of a whole, I quickly formed a condensed shield of water just in time to block the blow. In the next moment, the dracanae that attacked me was a pile of dust on the ground, followed by nine others in the course of fifteen minutes or so. The fighting continued on for some time as monster after monster fell and wound after wound was inflicted upon my person. But, it wasn't long until only 2 hellhounds and the Minotaur remained. The hellhounds tried to run seeing that their fellow hounds and comrades had failed to kill me. However, that was stopped when they burst into dust like so many others before them. They died the same way the first monsters to reach me died, dehydrated brains.

Suddenly, I was hit by a rib-breaking blow and was sent flying into a tree. Not only was it my back that slammed into a tree, but my head as well. Thus, the reason the world was spinning before my very eyes. And, it didn't really seem like I had a whole lot of time to recover because I heard pawing. Like the kind that bulls do when their about to charge. Sadly, at the moment, there was only one bull-like creature that was within miles of me. The Minotaur. You know, that one monster who's half man, half bull. The one with the furry upper body, giant head with huge horns and a omega shaped axe as a weapon.

Now, that you've been informed if you didn't know what Beef looked like, let's get back to the story.

Anyway, as soon as the pawing turned into earthshaking stomps (or that's what it felt like to me at the moment), I quickly rolled to the side. Or I tried to. For me, with the broken ribs and all and the fact that I was exhausted, it was more like face planting with some sliding mixed in. Either way, it did the trick because not a second later, the sound of the Minotaur meeting the tree was heard, which was followed by an enraged roar.

Once I was able to recover enough to move, I did so, going towards the still-stuck-in-a-tree-by-his-horn-Minotaur. As soon as I was within striking distance, I created a broadsword that was around five feet in length out of water. Freezing it, I raised it over my head like an executioner and brought it back down in one fluid motion. The Minotaur's body was gone before the sword even evaporated. All that was left was a single horn that had to be at least fifteen inches in length and four in width. With the last of my strength, I pulled out my hopefully soon to be dagger and walked up the hill.

When I reached the crest of the hill, which did in fact have a pine tree present, I laid eyes up the safe haven for demigods. Camp Half-Blood. It was truly astounding, breath-taking, beautiful, amazing, etc. You come up with synonyms for these words and it was that and more. There was a three story, sky blue building with white trimming and a weather vain near the bottom of the hill. The building in question had its porch lights on, giving me the ability to at least see what color it was. The rest of the camp though, was an entirely different story. It was too dark tonight to see anything other than dark blots capable of being distinguished from regular spots of darkness. It had stopped raining awhile ago, which allowed me to smell the strawberries in the distance and the hint of the ocean in the slight breeze flowing through the night.

Making my way down the hill as best I could, I kept an eye out for anymore threats. In my current condition though, I doubted that I would be able to fight like I did mere minutes ago again. But, it sure as hell...or would it be sure as Hades now? Doesn't matter. Anyway, I was sure as...Hades that I would go down fighting if needed. This was certainly not something normal people would be thinking about at such a young age, but that's what life's like as a demigod...from beginning to end.

By the time I reached the front door of the building, dark spots danced throughout my vision as unconsciousness threatened to take over. Hurriedly, I knocked on the door praying to my father that someone was able to hear me. And, as whomever would have it, my prayers were answered. Though, what answered the door was definitely *not* what I had been hoping to see.

As the door swung open, I was greeted with the sight of a centaur and a blonde girl gawking at my bloodied and slightly broken form. I wasn't surprised about the white-flanked centaur one bit. No, I was surprised to find that the centaur before me had *tail* curlers in his tail. I mean, really? Anyway, other than being white-flanked, this centaur had a face and name. The name would have to wait, the face however had to be addressed.

This centaur had a brown, scraggy beard and a head of thinning hair that was shoulder length and curled in on themselves at the ends. His eyes were like those of a horse. They were big, brown and seemed timeless, as if he'd seen everything and lived a rather long time. Which, he has, even though Percy doesn't really know that just yet. They also seemed so suck every unspoken truth from you, though that trait wasn't as dominant as it would've been if I wasn't in this situation. Anyway, the girl however had blonde hair, as I said before, and grey eyes. Startling grey eyes that seemed to be constantly calculating something, be it your weaknesses, likes or dislikes, how to take you out in combat or, in my case, how I'm alive after losing so much blood.

'Oh yeah, I'm bleeding, I forgot about that.' I thought, blinking once or twice before the darkness slowly started to consume my vision. The next thing I knew, I was lying flat on the ground and the two unnamed people before me where all I could see.

"Annabeth, get the first-aid kit. Also, some nectar and ambrosia with it." ordered the centaur.

"Yes, Chiron." said the now christened Annabeth. Just as she said that, the darkness clouded my vision and I sank into the all-too-familiar bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, so before the end of this author's note, a few things must be brought to attention. But first, if you noticed, I slipped into Third Person near the end a little bit. If it bothered you then forgive me, or not, I don't really care.

1. The beginning of this chapter. Tell me where you stand for it because I, personally, feel like it was pretty weak. But, in my defense, I really didn't know how else to approach everything I touched in the beginning.

2. Chiron's eye color. Okay, so please thank PixelUp for telling me that Chiron's eyes are brown. I couldn't find any indication as to what his eye color was in The Lightning Thief, so yeah, that's my defense.

3. Lack of Reviews. Honestly, every time I see a new review, even if it's a flame, I end up working on the next chapter right after that. With the lack of reviews, I don't really feel like working on anything. So, if you don't want me to just write whenever I'm in the mood to...which is rather rare. Then please, please be sure to review. They really help with motivating me to get the next chapter out sooner and to keep the chapters at a good 6k words minimum per chapter.

4. Abilities Percy has gained. From now on, at the end of each chapter, the list of effects of each blessing and abilities will be listed. When other Primordials bless him, the list will be added to. Also, not all blessings will have the physical and mental strength, stamina, speed and agility boost. The rest will pretty much match the respective Primordial domain. Same with the abilities. So, that question of 'Why Moros and Ananke first?' will be answered at the bottom of this chapter.

Now, if you will, Review, Follow, Favorite and I'll pump out the next chapter soon...hopefully. I do have a lot of stuff coming up, so we'll see.

**NOTE:** The sources that I've looked into and found have said that Primordials were the EMBODIMENTS of their respective 'domains'. Why am I saying this? Well, to put it rather bluntly, to avoid any bitching later. Also, thanks to **PixelUp**, I've fixed the blue eye mistake with Chiron. As you saw, his eyes are now brown, like they should be.

Not only that, but I've been informed by another Fan-Fiction member (**AgitatedDog9288)**, that Chaos was originally a woman and that those that have Chaos as a man are incorrect. But, that's what alternate universes are for...otherwise, how would we be able to write Fan-Fiction? I mean, the only person who can truly write in the original universe is the author/creator of the book, game, short story, etc. After all, they are the only ones who can actually 100% the characters in their creations.

**What's gained from each Primordial blessing (suggestions should be put in your review, I read them all):**

Moros- Primordial God of Doom, Destiny, Destruction

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and Ananke's ability to influence Percy's Fate. Not only that, but increased agility, strength (physical and mental), speed and stamina.

Abilities:

Killing Intent- This ability is exactly as it says. The people/monsters/gods/goddesses that feel this will usually feel fear, hopelessness, attraction/arousal (the masochists anyway) and their impending doom.

Ananke- Primordial Goddess of Destiny, Fate

In General:

The blessing loosens the Fates and her own ability to influence Percy's Fate. Like Moros' blessing, Ananke's increases Percy's speed, agility, strength (physically and mentally) and stamina.

Abilities:

Blunt Truth- This ability allows Percy to see the Fate of someone or something like he's watching a movie. He may use this at times to give a person or creature spoilers on their Fate. Like, how they'll die or who they'll end up with, etc.

Altered Fate- This ability can only be used once per person. It allows Percy to change one thing in a persons life, not including when they die. What he could change would include how they die, who they end up with, whether they were born male or female, etc. without consequences involved.


End file.
